Hoffnung
by moth-to-flame
Summary: ... Aragorn-Legolas [SLASH] ...rnFINISHEDrnrnDieser Ostwind ist nur der Vorbote eines lauernden Schattens...


Der Tag näherte sich bereits seinem Ende, als die Ringgemeinschaft endlich die schützenden Wälder Lothloriens erreichte. Für die Gefährten, die den ganzen Tag Meile um Meile hinter sich gelassen hatten, war es eine Wohltat, endlich ihre müden Glieder ausstrecken zu dürfen. Vor allem aber setzte ihnen die Trauer um Gandalf zu, und alle wirkten abgekämpft und verzweifelt.

Nachdem die Elben unter der Führung Galadriels sie mehr oder weniger herzlich willkommen geheißen hatten, kam rasch Ruhe im Lager ein, das man ihnen zugewiesen hatte.

Die vier Halblinge fielen erschöpft nebeneinander auf den Waldboden, seufzten erleichtert und rührten sich nicht mehr.

Aragorn saß als letzter am Feuer – alleine mit sich selbst und den dunklen Gedanken, die sich in diesen Zeiten immer öfter seiner bemächtigten. Eigentlich hätte Gimli heute Nacht die erste Wache übernehmen sollen, doch der Zwerg schlief in einiger Entfernung so friedlich – und geräuschvoll – dass Aragorn es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, ihn zu wecken.

Genau so wenig wie die vier Halblinge, die nebeneinander dort lagen, wo sie vor etwa einer Stunde hingefallen waren.

Selbst Boromir, der sonst meistens einer der Letzten war, die sich zur Ruhe begaben, schien bereits in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen zu sein.

Nur den Elben konnte Aragorn nirgendwo entdecken.

Aber das überraschte ihn nicht. Legolas verschwand oft abends und ließ sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder in der Gemeinschaft blicken – vor allem wenn es eine so sternklare Nacht wie die heutige war.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit saß Aragorn hier und starrte gedankenverloren in die züngelnden Flammen des Lagerfeuers, als könnten sie ihm Trost ob seiner verzweifelten Stimmung spenden. Nachdenklich zog Aragorn an seiner Pfeife und wusste, dass der Schlaf, den er jetzt versäumte, ihm mit Sicherheit am nächsten Tag fehlen würde.

"Warum schläfst du nicht?", wisperte plötzliche eine Stimme hinter ihm. Aragorn zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Lautlos war Legolas aus dem Schatten eines Baumes getreten und stand nun hinter ihm.

"Du solltest deine Kräfte schonen, Aragorn.", sagte er und ließ sich mit einer grazilen Bewegung neben dem Waldläufer am Feuer nieder.

Aragorn musterte seinen Freund, zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Pfeife und blies den Rauch in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus.

"Wofür?", flüsterte er.

Legolas schloss kurz die Augen, als er die Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme seines Freundes wahrnahm.

Für kurze Zeit war das Knistern des Feuers das einzige Geräusch in der nächtlichen Stille.

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Estel.", sagte Legolas auf elbisch und legte seine Hand kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

"Das stärkste Glied der Gemeinschaft fehlt, Zwietracht herrscht unter dem Rest der Gefährten. Der Ringträger zweifelt an seinen Fähigkeiten...und das Auge Saurons folgt uns bei jedem Schritt, den wir tun. Wo ist die Hoffnung, von der ihr Elben sprecht? Meinem Blick ist sie verborgen.", antwortete Aragorn mutlos und streifte Legolas' Hand von seiner Schulter.

"Wir sind in den Wäldern Loriens, selbst der dunkle Herrscher hat hier noch keine Macht. Der Ring schläft, solange wir in Galadriels Reich sind.", erwiderte Legolas und richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne.

"Du sprichst zu mir, Legolas. Und doch sagen mir deine Augen etwas ganz anderes. Versuch nicht, mir Mut zuzusprechen. Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass das Schicksal Mittelerdes besiegelt ist. Nicht einmal die Elben können diesen Untergang aufhalten. Und selbst wenn wir hier eine Zeit lang sicher sind, so schenken wir Sauron doch nur Zeit, sich auf die eine große Schlacht vorzubereiten. Wir können ihm nicht entkommen. Das Reich der Elben wird genauso in Dunkelheit fallen wie alle noch freien Völker Mittelerdes."

Legolas starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Aragorn warf abwesend noch einige Zweige ins Feuer. Schnell leckten die Flammen über das trockene Holz.

"Siehst du, mellon-nin genau so wird es uns ergehen. Wenn das Böse erst einmal entfesselt ist, gibt es keine Aussicht auf Erfolg mehr. Sauron wird alles vernichten, was in Mittelerde noch an Gutem und Reinem existiert. Wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer...".

"Warum sprichst du so, Aragorn? Die Schlacht, von der du sprichst, ist noch nicht geschlagen. Wie kannst du sagen, dass alles verloren ist, wenn wir noch nicht darum gekämpft haben? Wer weiß, was alles noch vor uns liegt und welches Schicksal der Gemeinschaft des Ringes zugedacht ist. Es gibt immer noch Hoffnung...", sagte Legolas mit lauterer Stimme und lehnte sich, wie um seinen Worten zusätzlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen, ein wenig nach vorne. Aragorn sah, wie sich die Flammenzungen des Feuers in den klaren Augen des Elben spiegelten und ihnen einen Ausdruck gaben, der ihn faszinierte und seinen eigenen Blick in dem von Legolas gefangen hielt.

"Und sie schwindet mit jeder Stunde, die verrinnt...", flüsterte Aragorn endlich leise.

Legolas stand auf und sah seinen Freund wütend an.

"Hast du heute Nacht schon in den Sternenhimmel geblickt, Aragorn? Ich schon...und ich will nicht glauben, dass etwas von solch makelloser Schönheit einfach...aufhören wird, zu existieren!", rief er und senkte seinen Blick.

"Es ist leicht, die Hoffnung aufzugeben und teilnahmslos dabei zuzusehen, wie die Welt sich dem Untergang neigt. Doch hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du einer jener sein würdest, die genau das tun!", fügte er hinzu und ballte die Fäuste.

"Vielleicht zweifelst du an dir selbst, daran, daran, wer du tatsächlich bist und welche Bestimmung dir zugedacht ist. Gandalfs Tod stellt dich vor die Entscheidung, aus dem Schatten zu treten und dein Schicksal in die Hand zu nehmen. Du musst den Schmerz überwinden, und das tun, wofür du auserwählt wurdest, Estel!"

Aragorn hatte den Blick gesenkt und schweigend den Worten seines Freundes gelauscht, doch nun stand er wütend auf.

"Du wirst niemals wissen, was Schmerz wirklich bedeutet, Elb!", rief er und starrte sein Gegenüber an.

Einen Augenblick später bereute Aragorn seinen Wutausbruch, ihm war, als hätte er genau den geleugneten Schmerz, von dem er gesprochen hatte, im Blick des Elben gesehen.

Legolas brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder artikulieren konnte:

"Wenn du tatsächlich dieser Überzeugung bist, ist es vielleicht sogar besser für dich, dem Untergang der Welt tatenlos beizuwohnen.", sagte Legolas und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in die Aragorns. Der Elb drehte sich um und war ebenso schnell und geräuschlos verschwunden, wie er wenige Minuten zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Und so waren sie zwei Tage später unter dem Segen Lothloriens Elben aufgebrochen und näherten sich mit ihren Booten den Rauros-Fällen.

Sein Verstand sagte Aragorn, dass es klug gewesen wäre, noch einige Tage in Lothlorien zu bleiben. Vor allem um der Halblinge willen, die nur langsam ihre Kräfte zurückgewannen – aber nicht zuletzt auch seiner selber Willen. Sein Herz schmerzte bei jedem Gedanken an Gandalf, der sich selbst für das Schicksal Mittelerdes geopfert hatte. Sollte das vielleicht auch seine Bestimmung sein? War er nur ein weiteres Opfer, dass dargebracht werden musste, um den sinnlosen Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrscher weiterführen zu können?

Oder hatte Legolas Recht, und es bestand tatsächlich noch Hoffnung für Mittelerde? War er wirklich für größere Taten bestimmt, wie es ihm die Weisen vorausgesagt hatten? Aragorn wusste, dass das Blut von Königen in seinen Adern pulsierte, aber bedeutete das gleichzeitig, dass er Einfluss auf das Schicksal von Mittelerde nehmen konnte?

Woran sollte er seine Hoffnung binden? Was gab es, für das es sich lohnen würde, zu kämpfen?

Sein schweifender Blick fiel auf Legolas, der zusammen mit dem Zwerg an der Spitze der Gruppe ruderte. Dem wachsamen Blick des Elben entging keine Bewegung an den Uferrändern. Es gab Aragorn einen Stich ins Herz, als er an die Worte dachte, die er dem Elb vor nicht langer Zeit ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Seit diesem Zwischenfall hatte Legolas nicht ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Nur manchmal fing er den Blick des Elben auf und war überrascht über die Kälte, die darin lag.

Seufzend lenkte Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Steuern des Elbenbootes.

Viel zu schnell sank die Sonne an diesem Abend hinter die Berge. Die Gefährten fühlten sich viel zu wach, um, wie sonst, schon so früh zu ruhen. Der Tag auf dem Wasser hatte ihnen den Großteil ihrer Kräfte wieder zurückgegeben und es war ein fast seltsames Gefühl, abends nicht vollkommen erschöpft einzuschlafen. Doch heute saßen die acht Freunde noch lange zusammen am Lagerfeuer. Nur Aragorn und Legolas schienen sich nicht an den Geschichten und Anekdoten beteiligen zu wollen, welche die anderen voller Begeisterung erzählten, um sich von Gandalfs Tod abzulenken.

Aragorn konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, an den Konversationen teilzunehmen. Genauso wenig wie der Elb, der ebenso gleichgültig wie der Waldläufer neben Gimli saß und mit starrem Blick in das Feuer starrte, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken weit entfernt.

Nachdem erneut einige lange Minuten voller Gelächter vergangen waren, stand Legolas abrupt auf und entschuldigte sich mit einigen gemurmelten Worten, bevor er lautlos im Dunkel verschwand.

Aragorn zögerte nur kurz, bevor er dem Elben folgte.

Es war nicht leicht, Legolas zu finden, aber schließlich machte der Waldläufer seinen Freund am Ufer des Flusses bei den Booten aus.

Legolas saß auf einem größeren Stein und blickte auf die fließenden Wasser des Anduin hinaus.

Aragorn wusste, dass der Elb seine Anwesenheit schon längst bemerkt hatte und es nur nicht zeigte. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich so leise wie möglich zu nähern.

Er trat langsam von hinten auf seinen Freund zu und folgte dessen Blick auf die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche, worauf sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. Dann trat Aragorn vor seinen Freund und setzte sich, ihm gegenüber, auf den Boden. Der Blick des Elben blieb weiterhin in die Ferne gerichtet.

"Es tut mir leid, Legolas. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.", sagte der Waldläufer leise und betonte jede Silbe. Er meinte es ehrlich.

"Das hast du nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was Schmerz bedeutet.", antwortete Legolas kalt und erwiderte Aragorns Blick plötzlich. Seine Augen strahlten eine Kälte aus, die Aragorn einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aragorn zuckte bei den harten Worten des Freundes unmerklich zusammen.

"Schmerz ist das, was ich empfinde, wenn ich dich nicht länger als meinen Freund bezeichnen darf.", sagte Aragorn und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden, um dem Blick des Elben auszuweichen, dem standzuhalten er nicht mehr vermochte.

Legolas saß weiterhin bewegungslos da. Doch dass seine Augen ihren harten Ausdruck verloren hatten und er nun vielmehr selber große Erleichterung empfand, konnte Aragorn nicht sehen, waren seine Augen doch immer noch auf die dreckigen Spitzen seiner Stiefel gerichtet.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen ungenützt, bis Aragorn aufstand, sich langsam umdrehte und sich entfernen wollte.

"Darthan, Estel!", sagte Legolas plötzlich. Aragorn spürte Legolas' Hand auf seiner Schulter und dieses Mal ließ er sie gewähren.

„Es bereitet auch mir Schmerz, wenn wir so miteinander umgehen, Aragorn.", sagte Legolas und eine Strähne goldblonden Haares fiel ihm in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Er strich sich die Strähne gedankenlos aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sanft. Aragorn hielt den Atem an. Das Licht des vollen Mondes schien sich in den Augen des Elben zu spiegeln und erhellte dessen Gesicht.

"Allerdings solltest gerade du wissen, dass Elben die gleichen Gefühle wie Menschen empfinden – manchmal...", unterbrach sich Legolas selbst und räusperte sich, "...manchmal sind sie sogar stärker.", addierte er vielsagend.

"Natürlich weiß ich das, mellon-nin. Ich war zornig auf mich selbst und die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieser Zeit. Ich wollte nicht, dass du darunter leidest. Vor _allem_ nicht du, Legolas. Es tut mir unendlich leid, was ich gesagt habe.", flüsterte Aragorn.

Legolas legte seinem Freund als Zeichen der Vergebung die Hand auf die Schulter. Worte waren unnötig, als die beiden Kameraden einen vielsagenden Blick austauschten.

Es fiel Aragorn unglaublich schwer, seinen Blick von den durchdringenden Augen des Elben zu lösen. Stundenlang hätte er so verharren können – und keine einzige Sekunde wäre verschwendet gewesen...

"Hannon le, Legolas.", hauchte der Waldläufer und unterdrückte den Drang, seine Hand auf das im Mondlicht schimmernde Gesicht des Elben zu legen.

Etwas hatte sich zwischen die Bewunderung und die Freundschaft gemischt, welche er bisher für Legolas empfunden hatte. Er hatte Angst davor, der Herkunft dieser Gefühle nachzugehen – sie ans Licht zu bringen und zu benennen. Zu gefährlich war, was sie auslösen könnten, und sie waren zu mächtig, um sie aus ihrem Gefängnis zu entlassen. Sie könnten zu viel zerstören, was ihm lieb und teuer war...

"Komm, es gibt einige Geschichten, welche die anderen noch nicht kennen.", sagte Legolas schließlich und riss Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken.

Leichtfüßig drehte sich Legolas um und entfernte sich.

Aragorn starrte noch einige Sekunden lang auf die Stelle, an der sein Freund eben noch gesessen hatte und seufzte. Unbewusst griff er nach dem Amulett um seinen Hals. Was ging nur mit ihm vor sich? Er war verwirrt und fühlte sich, als würde ein heftiger Krieg in seinem Inneren toben. Arwen...

Boromir war tot. Aragorn konnte diesen Satz in seinen Gedanken immer und immer wiederholen – doch glauben konnte er es nicht. Trotz des Misstrauens, das er dem Gondorianer manchmal – und nicht unbegründet, wie sich herausgestellt hatte - entgegengebracht hatte, so schmerzte in der Verlust Boromirs wie der eines Bruders. Und was könnte es Bewundernswerteres und Mutigeres geben, als im Kampf für seine Freunde sein Leben zu lassen? Merry und Pippin waren dank seines Mutes und des Opfers, das zu bringen Boromir bereit gewesen war, noch am Leben, auch wenn sie in die Hand des Feindes gefallen waren. Frodos und Sams Schicksal waren durch ihn bestimmt geworden. Sie würden ihr Glück alleine versuchen, was sich vielleicht sogar als Vorteil herausstellen konnte. Das Auge des Dunklen Herrschers lag auf den anderen beiden Halblingen, welche von den Uruk-Hai entführt worden waren.

Aragorn empfand tiefe Trauer und Achtung, als die Gefährten den toten Körper dem Anduin übergaben. Sein Blick schweifte auf seine beiden Freunde. Gimli starrte andächtig auf das sich an einer Flussbiegung entfernende Boot und Legolas' Blick lag auf einem unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne. Er sah verwirrt und nachdenklich aus.

Der Waldläufer versuchte, seine eigenen düsteren Gedanken und die Trauer, die sein ganzes Dasein füllte, zu verdrängen. Seit Gandalfs Verlust trug er die Verantwortung und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieser gewachsen war. Es war, als würde ganz Mittelerde sich auf seine Schulter stützen – und vielleicht gehörten all die Sorgen und Nöte dieser Welt tatsächlich dorthin, doch noch konnte Aragorn nicht glauben, dass er wirklich der war, für den ihn diese Welt hielt. Etwas von unglaublicher Kraft schlummerte in ihm, dessen war er sich bewusst, aber was diese Kraft freisetzen könnte und wozu sie gut war, konnte er noch nicht sagen.

Aragorn glaubte nun zu wissen, dass der Elb am Vortag gelogen hatte. Er hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass Elben die gleichen Gefühle wie Menschen empfinden konnten. Doch den Tod verstanden sie nicht wirklich...

Natürlich wussten Elben, was es hieß, wenn ein Sterblicher ans Ende seiner begrenzten Lebensdauer kam. Doch tatsächlich begreifen konnten sie es nicht. Unsterblich, anmutig und makellos stand Legolas mit gerunzelter Stirn am Ufer des großen Flusses und versuchte, das Geschehene zu verstehen.

Aragorn seufzte und empfand Mitleid für den Freund. Die Unsterblichkeit mochte das größte Wunder an den Elben sein – doch manchmal wurde es auch zu einem ihrer Schwachpunkte.

Dort waren keine Tränen auf dem ebenen Gesicht des Elben. Dazu war Legolas zu stolz, auch wenn kein anderer die Tränen sehen könnte. Und doch ahnte Aragorn, was hinter der starken Fassade seines Freundes vor sich ging. Legolas lächelte ihn an, doch Aragorn sah, wie viel Mühe es ihm kostete. Schweigend trat er vor den Elben und lächelte seinerseits. Obwohl es ihm wie der Bruch eines Sakrilegs erschien, konnte Aragorn seine Hand nicht daran hindern, ein paar der ungewohnt losen Strähnen aus dem schönen Gesicht zu streichen.

"Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist...", wisperte Aragorn leise auf elbisch.

Legolas' Blick veränderte sich und das Lächeln wurde eine Spur ungezwungener. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie auf Aragorns Unterarm. Eine simple Geste, die so viel mehr sagte als Worte es je könnten.

Legolas verstand den Trost, den sein Freund ihm spenden wollte.

„Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile sanft, doch bestimmt und brach den intimen Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden so plötzlich ab, dass Aragorn regelrecht zusammenzuckte.

„Du hast Recht, mein Freund. Ich könnte mir bessere Gesellschaft als die von Orks vorstellen. Überlassen wir die Halblinge nicht länger ihrem Schicksal! Wo ist Gimli?"

„Lasst uns Orks jagen!"

Und das taten sie auch. Drei ausdauernde Jäger auf einer beinahe aussichtslosen Hetzjagd. Sie verfolgten die Uruk-Hai über die weiten Ebenen Rohans, rastlos und ohne Einhalt. Und als ihre Kräfte sie beinahe schon verlassen hatten, trafen sie auf einen Trupp Reiter aus Edoras mit Èomir – dem ersten Marshall der Mark – an ihrer Spitze.

Nach anfänglicher und in den dunklen Tagen Mittelerdes durchaus berechtigter Skepsis übergaben die Rohirrim ihnen zwei ihrer edlen Pferde. Und auf den Rücken von Arod und Hasufel ritten die drei Gefährten auf das Gemetzel zu, welches die Ritter von Rohan untern den Orks hinterlassen hatten. Und die Hoffnung in ihren Herzen, Merry und Pippin noch lebend zu finden schwand, als sie den Berg aus Orkleichen durchsuchten und Gimli schließlich den Gürtel eines der Hobbits fand.

Doch dank Aragorns ausgezeichneten Fähigkeiten als Fährtenleser waren sie bald dem tatsächlichen Schicksal der Auenländer auf der Spur und folgten den Hobbits in den berüchtigten Fangorn. Und dort trafen sie auf den, den sie dort zuletzt erwartet hatten...

Gandalf war zurück. Und doch war es nicht Gandalf, der in strahlendem Weiß und mit der Präsenz eines Königs vor ihnen stand und ihnen versicherte, die Hobbits in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Doch die Freude über die Rückkehr des Zauberers währte nur kurz – zu besorgniserregend waren die Nachrichten, die er mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Existenz von Mittelerde, wie ihre freien Völker sie kannten, hing an einem seidenen Faden...Doch mit Gandalf dem Weißen hatte diese Welt einen ihrer mächtigsten Krieger wiedergewonnen, der seine erste Heldentat nach seiner Wiedergeburt sogleich zu tun gedachte.

Und zusammen mit Mithrandir, wie in die Elben nannten, zogen Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn nach Edoras, um den König Rohans in seiner goldenen Halle aus seiner viel zu langen Apathie zu erwecken.

Es waren noch viele Meilen bis Edoras und obwohl Schattenfell keine Müdigkeit kannte, so waren Arod, Hasufel und ihre Reiter doch erschöpft und so schlugen die vier Gefährten ihr Nachtlager mitten in der weiten Graslandschaft Rohans auf.

Legolas erklärte sich freiwillig bereit, die Nacht über Wache zu halten. In verlangte es nicht nach Schlaf, auch wenn die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage auch an seinen Kräften gezehrt hatten. Die sternklare Nacht versprach ihm mehr Rast als viele Stunden Schlafs es könnten.

Doch einsam war es nachts in den Weiten von Rohan, und Legolas vermisste den Gesang der Vögel hier in der baumlosen Landschaft. Überhaupt schien hier kein Laut außer das gelegentliche Schnauben und Stampfen der Pferde die vollkommene Stille zu durchbrechen - wenn man Gimlis geräuschvolles Schnarchen nicht zu den Störgeräuschen zählte.

Gefühle von Verlangen nach seiner Heimat im Düsterwald zerrten an seinem Herzen, als er das Himmelszelt in all seiner Schönheit betrachtete. Und er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er zu Aragorn gesprochen hatte, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass so etwas Schönes jemals vergehen würde können. Aber heute nacht war er sich seiner eigenen Worte nicht mehr sicher, nach all dem was seither passiert war. Legolas fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben wirklich allein und obwohl Elben als eine der furchtlosesten aller Lebewesen gelten, so zweifelte er in dieser Nacht sogar daran.

Aragorn erwachte plötzlich und versuchte zu ergründen, was ihn in dieser absoluten Stille aus seinem Schlaf geholt haben könnte. Erst als er sein gutes Gehör angestrengt hatte, konnte er neben Gimlis monotonem Schnarchen noch ein anderes, viel leiseres Geräusch vernehmen. Ein Flüstern, wie wenn der Wind sanft durch die satte Krone einer Buche fährt. Leise schlich der Waldläufer in die Richtung, aus der das Flüstern kam.

Das Geräusch führte zu den Pferden, die einträchtig beieinander standen, mit Schattenfell in ihrer Mitte. Und dort entdeckte Aragorn schließlich auch Legolas.

Der Elb saß auf dem Boden, seine rechte Hand lag auf den Nüstern von Schattenfell, der seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll gesenkt hielt.

Aragorn kam näher, bewegt von der Szene, die sich ihm bot. Erstaunlicherweise schienen weder Schattenfell noch Legolas ihn zu bemerken, so vertieft waren die beiden Geschöpfe in ihre innige Zwiesprache. Er wagte es nicht, seine Präsenz zu verraten, fürchtete er doch, dieses Wunder, das sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, zu stören.

Legolas fuhr jedoch unbeirrt damit fort, dem Pferd leise Worte auf elbisch zuzuflüstern und es schien fast so, als würde Schattenfell jedes einzelne Wort verstehen. Aragorn selbst wusste vielleicht am besten von allen Menschen, wie gut Elben sich mit allen Arten von Tieren verstanden. Einfache elbische Formeln für die Beruhigung und Beeinflussung von Pferden hatte er schon in seiner Kindheit gelernt. Doch all das stand in keinem Vergleich zu dem, was Legolas mit Schattenfell tat. Es war als würden die beiden gemeinsam einem uralten Lied aus jener Zeit lauschen, in der Mittelerde noch Arda geheißen hatte – und nur sie selbst würden die Worte des Gesanges verstehen.

Aragorn fühlte, wie sein gesamten Körper plötzlich ein angenehmer Schauer überfiel. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und erst nach einigen endlosen Minuten konnte er seinen widerstrebenden Körper dazu überreden, zu seinem Schlafplatz zurückzukehren. Er fand lange keinen Schlaf mehr. Zu viele verwirrende Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf - und zu viele Emotionen wühlten in seinem Innersten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er am nächsten Morgen in Legolas' zeitlos schönes Gesicht blickte, hatte er das Bild der letzten Nacht vor Augen und er musste sich schnell abwenden, bevor seine Augen ihn verraten hätten können. Zu viel hätte Legolas darin lesen können und zu störend war, was ein einzelner Blick aus diesen ozeantiefen und uralten Augen in ihm auszulösen vermochten.

Erst als Aragorn Zeuge von Gandalfs gesteigerten Macht und seinen Zweikampf mit Saruman wurde, konnte ihn dies von den vielen Gedanken ablenken, die immer noch durch seinen Kopf kreisten. Theoden von Rohan folgte Mithrandirs Ruf, erwachte aus seinem langen Schlaf und warf Grima Schlangenzunge aus der goldenen Halle von Meduseld.

Der restliche Tag verstrich schnell. Viele Male berieten die Gefährten sich mit dem wiedererstarkten König über den aufziehenden Krieg aus dem Osten.

Èowyn, Èomirs gleichermaßen schöne wie kühle und mutige Schwester, trug noch zu Aragorns Verwirrung bei. Sie war schön, doch sein Geist war im Moment anderen Dingen zugewandt und der Schwermut, der ihr ganzes Wesen zu erfüllen schien, weckte eher sein Mitleid als wirkliche Gefühle der Zuneigung. Mit Gewissheit konnte er aber sagen, dass die kalte und traurige Schildmaid Rohans noch ihren Beitrag zum alles entscheidenden Krieg leisten würde. Diese Tatsache erfüllte ihn mit Bewunderung und Respekt gegenüber der Frau, die viele Jahre ihres Lebens mit Aufgaben verbringen hatte müssen, die ihren Körper gleichermaßen wie ihren Geist unterforderten und ihre Lebensfreude schrumpfen lassen hatten.

Erst am Abend fand Aragorn etwas Zeit für sich, und obwohl er den ganzen Tag darauf bedacht gewesen war, Legolas aus dem Weg zu gehen, so hatte er nun doch das Verlangen danach, ihn zu sehen.

Er musste nicht lange nach seinem Freund suchen. Er fand ihn genau dort, wo er ihn vermutet hatte – auf der kleinen Terrasse vor der Königshalle. Man hatte von dort einen einzigartigen Blick über weite Teile Rohans mit seinen saftigen Wiesen, steil ansteigenden Hügeln und tiefblauen Flüssen, die das Land in der Nähe von Edoras wie Pulsadern durchzogen. Und dazu war der Himmel erneut sternenklar und ein voller Mond beleuchtete die schlanke Figur des Elben.

Erinnerungen an die letzte Nach fluteten ungebeten Aragorns Gedanken und die atemberaubende nächtliche Kulisse tat ihr übriges dazu, seine Knie weich werden zu lassen.

Langsam trat Aragorn hinter seinen Freund und versuchte auszumachen, was Legolas so zu faszinieren schien.

Plötzlich drehte der Elb seinen Kopf und Aragorn erschrak über die Intensität des Blickes, den er in diesem Moment auffing. Das satte Mondlicht spiegelte sich in den weisen und doch ewig jungen Augen und Legolas' Haar glänzte in einem fast magischen Licht.

Aragorn trat an seinem Freund vorbei, trete ihm den Rücken zu und lehnte sich über die Brüstung. Die Flagge Rohans, das weiße Pferd im grünen Feld, flatterte ihm Ostwind wie eine üble Vorahnung.

"Dieser Ostwind ist nur der Vorbote eines lauernden Schattens.", flüsterte Legolas vielsagend. „Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern und unsere Welt wird vor eine letzte große Prüfung gestellt.", antwortete Aragorn und spürte, wie Legolas einen Schritt näher trat.

„Alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin, dass alles bald enden wird. Ob es sich zum Guten oder zum Bösen wenden wird, kann nicht einmal Gandalf erahnen. Unser Schicksal liegt in der verbündeten Kraft der freien Völker und vor allem in den Händen des Ringträgers.", sagte er leise.

„Und doch gilt es zu bedenken: Mit jedem Atemzug, den wir hier tun, gelangen Frodo und Sam näher an Mordor heran."

"Doch die Zeit wird knapp.", gab Aragorn zu bedenken.

„Und Rohans König glaubt, in den Bergen Unterschlupf vor dem Untergang der Welt zu finden.", addierte er und zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Rohans Volk wird nirgendwo sicher sein, wenn der Dunkle Herrscher den Krieg um Mittelerde gewinnt. Und er wird gewinnen, denn Gondors Soldaten alleine können die schwarzen Heere nicht besiegen. Ohne die Hilfe Rohans wird Minas Tirith fallen – und mit ihr ganz Mittelerde. Und doch besteht noch Hoffnung, mein Freund. Du weißt, was ich meine, mellon nin.", sagte Legolas mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Hoffnung.", wiederholte Legolas langsam.

„Ja, Hoffnung. Ich weiß, was mein Name bedeutet, Legolas. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ich in die Geschicke dieser Welt eingreifen könnte."

„Noch nicht. Aber wir alle werden Zeugen dessen sein, was sich als dein Schicksal herausstellen wird."

Mit einer jähen Bewegung drehte Aragorn sich um und Legolas' Hand fiel lose von seiner Schulter. Aragorn blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und was, wenn ich diese Kraft nicht habe, die alle in mir sehen? Was, wenn sich der Schicksalsspruch nicht erfüllt und ich als einer der ersten untergehe? Dann wird der Tod noch die mildeste Strafe sein, die denen zukommt, die gegen Mordor kämpfen. Alle Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits und was sonst noch alles in Mittelerde existiert...ja sogar die Elben werden unter _seine_ Knechtschaft fallen und sich von diesem Zeitpunkt an ihr restliches geschundenes Leben lang wünschen, sterben zu dürfen.", brach es aus Aragorn hervor.

Legolas packte unsanft Aragorns Arm und hielt dem eisigen Blick des Waldläufers so lange entgegen, bis dieser den Kopf senkte. „Selbst wenn dies geschieht, ist es nicht deine Schuld. Und solange du an dich und deine Stärke glaubst, wirst du nicht scheitern. Es kann sich alles noch zum Guten wenden. Aber du begehst genau in diesem Moment einen Fehler, Estel!", sagte Legolas bestimmt.

Aragorn hob den Blick wieder.

„Ich weiß vieles, was in dir vorgeht, mein Freund. Zu lange schon kennen wir uns und zu vertraut sind mir deine Gesten. Du glaubst vielleicht, mich täuschen zu können, aber ich sehe es in deinen Augen, als würde ich in einem offenen Buch lesen."

Bei diesen Worten wollte Aragorn sich aus Legolas' Griff lösen und einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch Legolas war stärker und hielt in fast schmerzhaft fest.

„Du wartest darauf, dass die Kraft, die dir weisgesagt wurde, endlich erwacht. Doch du übersiehst die ganze Zeit, dass sie längst nicht mehr schläft. Du hast die Stärke, Aragorn, du musst sie nur einsetzen. Du musst an sie glauben...du musst an dich glauben!"

Eine unangenehme Stille trat zwischen die beiden und Aragorn spürte plötzlich eine innere Unruhe, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

Er erkannte die Wahrheit in Legolas' Worten, und doch erfüllte es ihn mit Furcht, wie leicht er zu durchschauen war.

„Bitte, Aragorn. Du bist es, der auch mir Hoffnung gibt. Ich weiß, wer du bist. Nur du allein scheinst daran zu zweifeln. Und wenn _du_ den Mut verlierst, dann gibt es tatsächlich keine Hoffnung mehr."

Mit diesen Worten verstärkte sich Legolas' Griff an seinem Arm ein weiteres Mal und der Elb beugte sich beinahe unmerklich langsam nach vorne. Ehe Aragorn es sich versah, küsste Legolas ihn auf die Wange. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, zu flüchtig, um ihn greifen zu können. So federleicht und unwirklich war es, dass Aragorn sich einen Moment später nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich passiert war. Dennoch - Aragorns Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Obwohl er diese Reaktion weder herbeigeführt noch begrüßt hatte, war es doch ein angenehmes Gefühl und es machte ihm Angst, was eine einzelne solche Berührung in ihm auslösen konnte.

„Ich glaube an dich.", sagte Legolas, und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Schatten.

Aragorn erlangte nur langsam die Beherrschung zurück und musste mehrere Male tief Atem schöpfen, bevor er klar denken konnte.

Dieses nächtliche Gespräch hatte mehr geändert, als Aragorn zunächst bewusst war. Aragorn schöpfte neuen Mut. Jedes Mal, wenn er unsicher in Legolas' Richtung sah, schien dieser seinen Blick zu bemerken und er schenkte ihm entweder ein Lächeln oder ein versicherndes Nicken.

Und der Gedanke an Legolas und dessen Glauben in seine Stärke war es auch, der ihn am Leben hielt, als der Warg ihn über die Klippe mitriss...und er in die eiskalten Fluten stürzte.

Nur kurz kam ihm ein Gedanke an Arwen in den Sinn, und er spürte, dass sie ihm Kraft und Liebe schenkte. Doch ihr Bild verblasste vor seinen Augen wie Fußabdrücke im Sand, wenn die Flut ihre feuchten Finger nach ihnen ausstreckte...

Mit seiner neugewonnenen Kraft und der Treue Bregos schaffte Aragorn es schließlich nach Helms Klamm, nachdem er gesehen hatte, welch große Schlacht den Rohirrim vor den dicken Wällen der Hornburg bevorstand. Und noch bevor er zum König gelangen konnte, erwartete Legolas ihn.

Selbst jetzt hatte Legolas keine Sekunde lang an sein Scheitern geglaubt und er musste lächeln, als er in das Gesicht des Elben sah, der ihm Arwens Amulett zurückgab.

An diesem Nachmittag schließlich war Aragorn es, der seinerseits Legolas davon überzeugen musste, dass noch Hoffnung bestand. Natürlich hatte der Elb Recht, dreihundert schlecht bewaffnete Rohirrim gegen ein Heer von zehntausend Orks aus den Höllenschößen Isengards – an diesen Tatsachen mochte wirklich ein jeder verzweifeln. Und doch hatte der Gedanke an Tod für Aragorn noch keine Bedeutung. Es war, als hätte er endlich zu der Stärke gefunden, die in ihm war. Er fühlte regelrecht, dass für ihn die Zeit zum Sterben noch nicht gekommen war.

Ein letztes Mal suchte er den König auf, ermutigte die tapfereren Soldaten Rohans und suchte schließlich nach Legolas.

Er fand ihn auf einer Treppe im entlegensten Gang der ganzen Burg, wie er seinen Bogen ölte und nachspannte. Überrascht hielt der Elb inne und legte seine Waffe beiseite.

„Aragorn. Solltest du nicht schon längst in der vordersten Front stehen und die hässliche Brut Sarumans erwarten?", fragte Legolas lächelnd und stand auf.

„Und solltest du nicht längst neben mir stehen?", erwiderte Aragorn.

„Ein Kampf Seite an Seite, ohne den Feind zu schonen und ohne Gedanken an ein mögliches Scheitern?", fragte Legolas, kam noch näher heran und hob eine Augenbraue. Aragorn nickte und schluckte, als das Gesicht des Elben nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben aneinander hängen. Und beide wussten, was jetzt kam. Legolas lächelte und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Freundes, in dessen Blick nun ein eigenartiges Feuer loderte.

Langsam streckte Aragorn seine rechte Hand aus und näherte sie Legolas' makellosem Gesicht. So sanft wie eine Berührung nur sein konnte legte sich die Hand des Waldläufers auf die makellose Wange und blieb dort liegen. Die Augen des Menschen starrten sein Gegenüber intensiv an und Legolas sah den Wirbel an Emotionen, die hinter den sturmgrauen Augen tobten.

Schließlich berührten warme Lippen sanft die alabasterfarbene Haut auf Legolas' Wangen. Plötzlich drehte Legolas leicht den Kopf und fing Aragorns Mund für einen Kuss ein. Legolas' samtene Lippen bewegten sich langsam und sinnlich über die Aragorns. Vielleicht berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch es waren ihre Seelen, die sich tatsächlich begegneten. Nur wenige Sekunden waren verstrichen, und doch war es, als würde die Zeit nun rückwärts laufen.

Endlich ließen sie voneinander ab und als würde er über das Geschehene nachdenken, senkte Aragorn den Kopf. Doch Legolas legte zwei Finger an sein Kinn und zwang seinen Freund so, den Kopf zu heben und so seinem Blick zu begegnen. Schnell küsste er Aragorn erneut, und dieser konnte gar nicht anders, als sich hinzugeben. Die Zunge des Elben verschaffte sich fordernd Zugang zu Aragorns Mundhöhle und mit unglaublich sanften, forschenden Bewegungen tanzte die talentierte Zunge des Elben mit der seinen. Aragorn stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je etwas Schöneres gefühlt zu haben als gerade in diesem Augenblick.

Langsam ließ Legolas von ihm ab und saugte zum Abschluss an seiner Oberlippe. Aragorn öffnete die Augen und begegnete dem Blick des Elben. Dessen Augen waren tief wie Ozeane, in denen man sich so leicht verlieren konnte...

Und er wäre beinahe ertrunken, wenn nicht ein warnendes Hornsignal die beiden Krieger zurück in die Realität geholt hätte...

Und sie kämpften, als gäbe es tatsächlich kein Morgen.

Tausende von Orks fluteten gegen die Mauern von Helms Klamm und das Schicksal schien sich trotz der Verstärkung durch die elbischen Bogenschützen gegen sie zu wenden, als die Schlacht ihren Höhepunkt erlebte. Durch einen tückischen Trick Sarumans war es den Orks gelungen, einen der Hauptwälle einzureißen und es stand nicht gut um die Rohirrim und ihre Verbündeten. Haldir aus Lorién fiel auf den Mauern von Helms Klamm und viele Ritter Rohans mit ihm, bevor schließlich der Rückzug befohlen wurde. Und als das Licht des neuen Tages das Schlachtfeld zu erhellen begann, ritten der König von Rohan, der zukünftige König von Gondor und ihre treuesten Freunde zu einem letzten Gegenschlag der Rohirrim aus...

Und unverhofft tauchte Gandalf mit Éomir und seinen Leuten auf und wendete das Blatt.

Müde von der Schlacht, ritten die Gefährten nach Isengard, wo sie Merry und Pippin wiedertrafen und das Werk der Ents bestaunen konnten, die hier ihre eigene Schlacht geschlagen und Rache an den rücksichtslosen Machenschaften Sarumans genommen hatten.

Es war Nacht in Isengard und der Orthanc ragte aus dem Talkessel immer noch wie ein Mahnmal für alles kommende heraus – und doch schien er seine furchteinflößende Wirkung verloren zu haben. Die Ents hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Wenn sich Fangorn entschloss, Krieg zu führen, dann tat er es gründlich.

Nun hatte sich der barmherzige Schatten der Dämmerung über die Szenerie gelegt und endlich fanden die Gefährten ein wenig Ruhe.

Aragorn war nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage froh, dass zumindest für heute Nacht alles Nötige getan war. Baumbart und Gandalf berieten sich immer noch irgendwo in den Trümmern von Isengard und die Reiter von Rohan hatten sich ebenfalls früh zur Ruhe begeben. Die Hobbits hatten seine Laune mit ihrem unbeschwertem Humor und ihrer Leichtherzigkeit gehoben, und doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, heute nacht Schlaf zu finden. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, wie sich ruhiger Schlaf anfühlte, zu lange war es her, dass er es sich erlauben hatte können, sorgenfrei einzuschlafen.

Alleine streifte er einige Zeit umher, bis er an den Saum des Waldes kam. Obwohl er weder etwas hörte noch etwas sah, so fühlte er sich doch beobachtet. Und er wusste, dass die Bäume im Fangorn tatsächlich Augen und Ohren hatten...

Die meisten Ents hatten sich zwar bereits tiefer in die Wälder zurückgezogen, aber man konnte nie wissen...

Immerhin bewachten Baumbart und seine engsten Vertrauten weiterhin den Orthanc.

Doch seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich nicht mit Ents und ihren Geschicken und ohne es zu bemerken gelangte er tiefer in den Wald. Das Schnauben der Pferde und die nächtlichen Geräusche des Lagers entfernten sich immer weiter und nur die Stimmen des Waldes umfingen ihn bei seinem späten Streifzug.

Plötzlich war es ihm, als würde sich ein neuer Laut unter die nächtliche Geräuschkulisse mischen: Elbischer Gesang. Und ein Lächeln erschien auf Aragorns vorher sorgenvollem Gesicht, als er die Stimme erkannte.

Ein starkes Déjà-vu Gefühl überkam ihn, als er sich langsam der Quelle der melodischen Klänge näherte.

Natürlich war es Legolas. Und Aragorns Herzschlag setzte einen Takt lang aus, als er den atemberaubende Anblick in sich aufnahm, der sich ihm bot. Er kauerte hinter einem dichten Strauchgeflecht am Ufer eines kleinen Teiches, auf dessen Oberfläche sich das Mondlicht spiegelte.

Und dort stand der Elb in seiner bloßen Schönheit, bis zur Hüfte im flachen Wasser des Sees. Er knetete seine nassen Haare und sang dabei ein Lied aus längst vergessenen Zeiten.

Das Mondlicht schien sich auch auf seiner elfenbeinfarbenen Haut zu spiegeln und es kam Aragorn wie ein Ausschnitt aus einem Traum vor. Er hätte noch stundenlang dort verharren und den Elben beobachten können, doch plötzlich war Legolas verschwunden und nur einige kräuselnde Wellen erinnerten an seine Präsenz.

War er untergetaucht? Aragorn stand langsam auf, um sich eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei feuchte Hände von hinten auf seine Augen und erschrocken fuhr Aragorn herum, bereit, dem Angreifer entgegenzutreten. Doch es war kein Feind, der vor ihm stand...

„Du musst mich entweder für blind oder für dumm halten, Aragorn.", flüsterte Legolas und lächelte.

Aragorn war froh, dass die Dunkelheit die Röte nicht preisgab, die in seine Wangen gestiegen war. Er fühlte sich schuldig, seinen Freund belauert zu haben, doch noch viel mehr sorgte die schamlose Blöße seines Gegenübers dafür, dass er sich weder bewegen, noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Alles an Legolas war schön und das nasse Haar umfing sein regelmäßiges Gesicht wie gesponnenes Gold. Diese Augen durchbohrten ihn bis auf den Grund seiner Seele – so hatte es den Anschein.

„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit gefallen daran zu finden, dich nachts herumzutreiben und mir nachzuspionieren.", hauchte Legolas und lächelte immer noch.

Aragorn schluckte und sein Herz drohte in seiner Brust zu bersten.

Trotz der unangenehmen Situation hatte Legolas' Gegenwart ein unglaubliche Wirkung auf ihn. Er war bis aufs äußerste erregt und spürte, wie er aus jeder Pore an seinem Körper zu schwitzen begann.

Als würde er spüren, was in Aragorn vorging, trat Legolas noch einen Schritt vor, bis sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Der Elb streckte seine Hand aus, um sie auf die Wange seines Gegenübers zu legen und Aragorn hatte Mühe damit, sein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sehnsüchtig schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung.

Erschrocken riss der Waldläufer die Augen wieder auf, als Legolas die Hand von seiner Wange nahm und sich stattdessen an den Knöpfen und Schnüren seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte. Schnell hatten die flinken Hände des Elben Aragorns Oberkörper der Kühle der Nacht preisgegeben und Aragorn seufzte, als sein brennendes Fleisch mit der kalten Luft in Berührung kam.

Noch immer stand er stocksteif da und wagte es kaum, zu atmen. Es erschien ihm wie der Bruch eines ungeschriebenes Gesetzes, den schönen Körper des Elben zu berühren.

Legolas beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich. Und endlich gab sich auch Aragorn seiner Leidenschaft hin und legte all sein Verlangen nach dem Elben in den Kuss, der bald zu einer innigen Verschmelzung zweier Herzen wurde. Legolas' Hände waren wieder frei und wanderten auf dem Brustkorb des Menschen weiter nach unten, ohne den Kuss zu beenden. Und ehe Aragorn es sich versah, waren Legolas' Hände an ihrem Ziel angekommen und umfassten seine wachsende Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hosen hindurch.

Aragorn stöhnte überrascht auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zweifel kamen ihm und bohrten sich wie die Spitze eines Dolches in sein Fleisch. Das Gesicht Arwens tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und es schien, als würden ihre Augen ihn vorwurfsvoll ansehen.

Legolas, mittlerweile auch sichtlich erregt, hielt inne und sah seinem Gegenüber bedeutungsvoll in die Augen.

„Sag mir, dass du es nicht willst.", raunte Legolas.

Aragorns Atem kam in kurzen, abgesetzten Stößen, er konnte nur wortlos den Kopf schütteln. Das Bildnis des Abendsterns verschwand und der letzte Schatten eines Zweifels verflog schließlich, als Legolas seine langen Arme um seine Hüfte legte und ihn mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung eng an sich zog. Ein paar Tropfen Wasser lösten sich aus Legolas dampfenden Haaren und perlten an Aragorns Wangen ab. Eine neue Welle des Verlangens erfasste den Waldläufer und seine Wahrnehmung reduzierte sich auf das bezaubernde Lächeln seines Gegenübers.

Zu einzigartig war, was im Moment mit ihm geschah. Nie zuvor hatte er diese Gefühle gehabt, die nun seinen Körper fluteten.

Aragorn ließ seine Zunge nun seinerseits neckisch über die rechte Wange des Elben gleiten und fühlte keine einzige Unebenheit auf der perfekten Haut des Elben. Endlich kam er zu Legolas' Ohrläppchen und liebkoste es sanft. Legolas zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Aragorns feuchte Zunge der Linie seines Ohres folgte und schließlich die Spitze erreichte, die sensibler war als jedes andere Körperteil. Legolas stöhnte leise und Aragorn konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einen schöneren Laut vernommen zu haben.

Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er nun inbrünstig den empfindsamsten Punkt des Elben mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte.

Legolas' Erregung schien ebenfalls zu steigen, und seine Hüften pressten sich mit rhythmischen Bewegungen gegen die des Menschen. Gierig nahm Legolas Aragorns Lippen in Beschlag. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich und hemmungslos.

Aragorns Arme begannen, hektisch über den nackten Oberkörper des Elben zu streichen. Seine Nervosität wuchs gemeinsam mit seiner Begierde. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten, während sie über Legolas' makellose und von seinem Bad noch feuchte Haut fuhren, der sich seinerseits unter seinen Berührungen wand.

Doch plötzlich packte Legolas seine Handgelenke und ließ ihn innehalten. Als er in das schöne Gesicht sah, lächelte der Elb sanft.

„Ruhig, mellon-nin, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Wir könnten drei Nächte lang Zeit haben, doch würde das meinen Herzschlag nicht verlangsamen.", flüsterte Aragorn energisch und entwand sich Legolas' Griff.

„Das ist wahr.", wisperte der Elb daraufhin und seine Hände wanderten wieder um Aragorns Hüften. Der Waldläufer stöhnte überrascht auf, als Legolas' Hände sich auf sein Gesäß legten und ihre Erektionen aneinander gepresst wurden. Flinke Hände öffneten die Schnüre an seinen Hosen und ehe Aragorn es sich versah, stand er nackt vor dem Elb.

Legolas' Blick wurde noch um eine Nuance dunkler, als er den nackten Körper vor ihm musterte. Er küsste Aragorn hart und drängte ihn ein paar Schritte rückwärts, auf den kleinen See zu. Aragorn versuchte zu protestieren, aber Legolas ließ nicht locker, bis die Stiefel des Waldläufers schließlich mit Wasser bedeckt waren. Immer weiter zwang der Elb ihn in das seichte Nass. Das Wasser war überraschend warm und leckte immer höher an seinen Beinen hinauf. Als er schließlich bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand, gab Aragorn auf und ließ sich freiwillig rückwärts in den See gleiten. Mit einigen kraftvollen Stößen hatte er einige Entfernung zwischen sich und den Elb gebracht, der immer noch am Ufer stand und ihn mit traumverklärtem Blick beobachtete. Schnelle entledigte sich Aragorn seiner restlichen Kleidungsstücke.

Doch plötzlich war der Elb verschwunden. Bevor Aragorn sich fragen konnte, wo Legolas war, tauchte dieser auch schon vor ihm auf und küsste ihn.

Das Wasser war nicht tief, und obwohl er mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem sandigen Grund stand, reichte Aragorn das Wasser nur bis zum Bauchnabel.

Das warme Wasser könnte entspannend wirken, aber Legolas hinderte ihn daran, etwas anderes als pure Lust zu empfinden.

„Wenn wir noch lange so weiter machen, fürchte ich, wird diese Nacht nicht so lange dauern, wie du dir das vorstellst, mellon-nin.", zischte Aragorn, als Legolas damit begann, seine sensiblen Brustwarzen zu liebkosen.

„Tatsächlich?". Legolas Gesichtsausdruck war spielerisch. „Ich dachte, ein Waldläufer hätte mehr Willenskraft und Körperbeherrschung...um die Geduld nicht zu vergessen.", wisperte der Elb und ließ seine Zunge unterstreichendüber eine der Brustwarzen gleiten.

„Legolas!", rief Aragorn aus.

Der Elb hörte auf und grinste teuflisch. Ihm gefiel es, den sonst so eigensinnigen und starken Krieger derart hilflos zu erleben.

„Du bist...bei weitem...der niederträchtigste Elb...der mir je begegnet ist.", brachte Aragorn unter mehreren schnellen Atemzügen hervor.

Doch bevor Legolas eine weitere Attacke landen konnte, ging der Mann seinerseits zum Angriff über.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er den erigierten Penis des Elben und umfasste ihn mit festem Griff.

Damit hatte Legolas nicht gerechnet und ein leiser Schrei entkam seinen Lippen. Sein Grinsen hatte sich längst in einen gequälten Ausdruck verwandelt, als Aragorn mit seiner Folter fortfuhr.

„Nennen wir es...Gleichstand.", stöhnte der Elb und dieses Mal grinste Aragorn. Trotzdem hörte er auf, Legolas zu peinigen und küsste ihn stattdessen sanft.

„Ich will dich...", flüsterte er endlich und leckte über ein delikate Ohrspitze des Elben, was diesem ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

„Bist du dir sicher, Estel?", fragte Legolas ernst.

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen."

Legolas bedeckte den Hals des Waldläufers mit federleichten Küssen, während er sich selbst hinter dem Menschen platzierte.

Er spürte die Hitze, die von Legolas' Körper ausging und seinen Atem, der erstaunlich ruhig ging. Er selbst hatte längst aufgehört, regelmäßig zu atmen, noch klopfte sein Herz in normalem Rhythmus.

Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit, das alles zu beenden. Doch dieser Gedanke kam ihm niemals in den Sinn. Längst schon hatte sein Herz die Grenze überschritten, hinter der es kein Zurück mehr gab...

Langsam legten sich Legolas' Hände unter Wasser auf sein Gesäß und massierten seine Hinterbacken. Im Stillen verfluchte er die geschickten Hände des Elben. Er stöhnte laut, als Legolas Körper sich schließlich von hinten eng an den seinen presste und sich das steife Glied des Elben zwischen seine Oberschenkel schob, während zwei schlanke Finger in ihn eindrangen.

Legolas' rechte Hand wanderte um Aragorns Taille und legte sich auf seinen Bauch, um ihn noch enger an ihn pressen zu können. Der Waldläufer schloss die Augen und genoss, was Legolas' gewandte Finger mit ihm anstellten. Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, entfernte der Elb seine Finger.

Er hauchte einige elbische Worte in Aragorns Ohr, doch dieser verstand nicht ein einziges davon. Zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Langsam aber bestimmt führte Legolas seine Männlichkeit an Aragorns Öffnung, bis die Spitze seines Gliedes den sensiblen Punkt berührte. Der Mensch schrie laut den Namen des Elben in die nächtliche Einsamkeit des Waldes hinaus, und Legolas musste trotz seiner eigenen, fast quälenden, Erregung lächeln.

Mit einem einzigen, fließenden Stoß drang er schließlich in den willigen Körper ein und auch seiner Kehle entkam ein Stöhnen.

Die Muskeln in Aragorns Körper spannten sich an, und Legolas hielt inne bis er sich an die ungewohnte Situation gewöhnt hatte.

„Das ist...unbeschreiblich...", zischte Aragorn und zauberte ein neuerliches Lächeln auf die Lippen des Elben.

Mit dieser Motivation begann Legolas schließlich, sich langsam in Aragorns Körper zu bewegen.

Schon bald spürte er, dass ihr Liebesspiel nicht lange währen würde. Aragorn und auch er selbst waren schon gefährlich nahe am Höhepunkt. Zu stark waren die Auswirkungen dieser Vereinigung auf ihre Körper.

Nie zuvor hatte Legolas derartiges empfunden. Der Verkehr unter männlichen Elben war nicht alltäglich, aber es kam durchaus vor. Legolas konnte nicht behaupten, auf diesem Gebiet völlig unerfahren zu sein, doch war es das erste Mal, dass er dieses Vergnügen mit einem Sterblichen – einem Menschen – geteilt hatte. Und er hatte zusätzlich dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht bei diesem einen...Zwischenfall...bleiben würde, dass es etwas Besonderes war, was sich zwischen ihm und Aragorn entwickelt hatte – und immer noch entwickelte...

Mit wenigen starken Stößen brachte er Aragorn schließlich zu seinem Höhepunkt. Das war genug, um auch Legolas' zur sexuellen Ekstase zu bringen.

Es dauerte einige stille Minuten lang, bis sich der Herzschlag der beiden wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte und sie sich voneinander lösen konnten. Sanft strich Legolas mit seiner Hand über die raue Wange des Waldläufers und lächelte. Aragorns Atem ging immer noch schneller als gewöhnlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass...", begann er, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, war Legolas bereits untergetaucht und ließ Aragorn alleine mitten im See stehen.

Der Mensch versuchte seinen Freund im seichten Wasser auszumachen, doch vergeblich.

Nach einer Weile gab er seine Suche auf und ging an Land. Fertig angekleidet, beschloss er mit triefend nassen Schuhen zum Nachtlager zurückzukehren. Auf halbem Weg kam ihm eine Gestalt entgegen, die er bald als Legolas erkannte. Wie hatte der Elb es nur geschafft, sich lautlos aus dem See zu bewegen? Er war ebenfalls voll angekleidet und trug sogar seine Waffen. Aragorn wollte seinen Freund gerade darauf ansprechen, als ihm ein Blitzen in Legolas' Augen Einhalt gebot. Der Blick des Elben wanderte schnell von links nach rechts und Aragorn verstand. Sie waren nicht allein...

Aragorn sah an dem Ausdruck auf Legolas' Gesicht, dass es kein Freund war, der sich im Dickicht versteckte. Und er war völlig unbewaffnet. Das Mondlicht erhellte die Nacht nun stärker als zuvor und das volle Gestirn stand wie ein schlechter Vorbote am Himmel.

Nun nahmen auch Aragorns geschärften Sinne einen ersten alarmierenden Laut wahr – ganz in der Nähe, vielleicht weniger als zwanzig Fuß hinter ihm. Unbeweglich blieb er auf seiner Position und fixierte das Gesicht des Elben. Dessen Augen blickten angespannt in die Dunkelheit und würdigten ihn keines Blickes. „Yrch!", sagte Legolas stoisch. „Ein ganzes Batallion dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen."

Nur Legolas' feuchten Haare erinnerten noch daran, was vor nur wenigen Minuten in einem nahe gelegenen See passiert war. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich von denen eines zärtlichen Liebhabers in die eines entschlossenen und erbarmungslosen Kriegers verwandelt. Mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung schnellte sein linker Arm nach hinten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag ein gefiederter Pfeil an der Sehne seines Bogens und noch ehe Aragorn auch nur das zugehörige Geräusch vernehmen konnte, sauste der Pfeil knapp über seinem Kopf hinweg. Ein Schmerzensschrei gefolgt von einem erstickten Laut waren zu hören und als Aragorn sich umdrehte, lag nur wenige Schritt hinter ihm ein toter Orkhäuptling auf dem Boden. Der Pfeil hatte sich mitten in sein Herz gebohrt. Dankbar sah Aragorn zu Legolas auf, doch dessen Augen hatten sich erneut geweitet.

„Das war ihr Anführer...sie greifen an!", rief er. Aragorn fühlte sich plötzlich völlig nackt. Er vermisste sein Schwert. In der vermeintlichen Sicherheit Isengards hatte er nicht einmal seinen Reservedolch im Stiefel mitgenommen.

„Aragorn!", rief Legolas erneut.

Ehe der Waldläufer es sich versah, flogen Legolas' geschwungenen Messer durch die Luft. Gekonnt fing Aragorn die im Dunkeln schwach leuchtenden Schwerter auf und ließ sie probehalber ein paar Mal in der Luft kreisen. Sie lagen gut in der Hand – und sie waren eine tödliche Waffe. Legolas verschoss mittlerweile Pfeil um Pfeil – von denen kein einziger sein Ziel verfehlte. Aragorn stieß einen wütenden Schlachtruf aus und ging auf den ersten Ork los, der sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes löste und auf ihn zugerannt kam. Mit einer gekonnte Bewegung schlitzte er der Kreatur die Kehle auf und der Ork sank mit einem röchelnden letzten Atemzug zu Boden.

„Ich dachte, die überlebenden Orks wären geflüchtet und zerstreut?", gab Aragorn zu bedenken und stieß ein besonders widerwärtiges Exemplar mit dem Stiefel an.

„Ja, man könnte glauben, bei der Sorgfältigkeit der Ents hätte es nicht viele Überlebende gegeben.", pflichtete Legolas bei. Er hatte damit begonnen, seine verschossenen Pfeile einzusammeln. Die meisten der toten Orks hatte er mit dem Bogen erlegt, und Aragorn half ihm dabei, die wertvollen und aufwendig gearbeiteten Pfeile aus den Kadavern zu ziehen.

„Danke.", sagte Aragorn plötzlich.

„Wofür?", fragte Legolas und sah auf.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn du auch deinen letzten Pfeile verschießen hättest müssen? Du wärst völlig unbewaffnet gewesen.", erwiderte Aragorn ernst. Legolas lächelte.

„Ich habe meinen letzten Pfeil immer noch im Köcher.", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Beantworte die Frage."

„Ich hätte auf dich vertraut.", sagte der Elb schließlich ruhig.

„Und du hättest auf mich vertrauen müssen, wenn ich dir meine Messer nicht gegeben hätte.", fügte er hinzu und sah sein Gegenüber ernst an.

„Du hast recht. Ich hoffe nur, dass...sich in Zukunft nichts daran ändert.", äußerte Aragorn.

„Wie meinst du das?".

Legolas' Augen blickten ihn fragend und verunsichert an.

„Es ist nur...werden wir weiterhin fähig sein, das Risiko objektiv einschätzen zu können? Oder werden wir Fehler machen, nur um das Leben des anderen zu retten? Oder wenn wir vor die Wahl gestellt werden. Wenn ich nur entweder Gimlis Leben oder das deine retten könnte, würde ich die richtige Wahl treffen? Oder würde ich einem anderen Freund unrecht tun, weil ich dich...", begann er.

„Sprich es nicht aus.", unterbrach Legolas.

„Dann bedeutet es dir nichts, was heute passiert ist?", fragte Aragorn und trat ungläubig einen Schritt zurück.

„Sei nicht töricht, Estel. Ich warne dich nur davor, etwas einen Namen zu geben, das nicht sein darf."

Aragorn schloss kurz die Augen.

„Dann verlangst du von mir, dass ich so weitermache wie bisher? Dass ich vergesse, was wir heute Nacht geteilt haben? Dass ich dich nur...als Freund betrachte?"

„Nicht ich verlange das von dir, Mittelerde verlangt es von dir. Wenn es nur nach mir ginge, Aragorn, dann...", er brach ab und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Ich begehre dich schon lange, Estel. Aber ich hatte immer Angst davor, dass meine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden – oder dass du, wenn du diese Gefühle empfinden solltest, so reagierst. Das Wort Freund klingt aus deinem Mund wie Spott. Die Grenze zwischen Freund und Liebhaber ist nicht so unüberwindbar und schroff wie du glaubst, Aragorn. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das verstehen. Aber es war mein Fehler. Ich habe den ersten Schritt in diese Bedrängnis getan. Mir war klar, dass mein Verhalten falsch ist und doch konnte ich mich selbst nicht daran hindern.", erklärte Legolas schließlich.

„Falsch? Aber warum nur? Wie kann etwas falsch sein, dass sich so...richtig anfühlt?", sagte Aragorn. Die Enttäuschung lag immer noch deutlich in seiner Stimme.

„Hast du dabei auch nur einen Gedanken an Arwen verschwendet? Wie sehr du sie verletzten würdest. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Schon jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, Arwen enttäuscht und verraten zu haben.", brach Legolas die unkomfortable Stille, die sich entwickelt hatte. Seine rechte Hand hatte die Aragorns gepackt und sie auf den weißen Anhänger gelegt, der um seinen Hals hing.

„Du darfst nicht einfach vergessen, was sie für dich aufgegeben hat. Das würde sie umbringen.", sagte Legolas und etwas in seiner Stimme klang sorgenvoll.

Das weiße Amulett des Abendsterns fühlte sich kühl in Aragorns Hand an. So kühl wie sein Herz, wenn er an Arwen dachte...

„Schon seit Wochen musste ich feststellen, dass es mir nichts mehr bedeutet.", sagte er. Es war eine Feststellung, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Ihn selbst schmerzten die Worte, die er eben ausgesprochen hatte. Und doch war es die Wahrheit. Er konnte nicht anders.

Er wandte sich ab und ignorierte Legolas' Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ja. Aber es sollte dir etwas bedeuten. Sie hat Luthiens Schicksal gewählt, um dich lieben zu können. Und sie liebt dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Mehr als ich es vielleicht jemals könnte."

Aragorn sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Du lügst. Du lügst und am liebsten würdest du rückgängig machen, was heute passiert ist.", stellte er fest.

„Du irrst dich, Estel."

„Der Abendstern wird nach Westen segeln. Elrond wird nicht zulassen, dass sie in Mittelerde bleibt.", erwiderte Aragorn von neuem.

„Das ist etwas, dass Arwen alleine entscheiden muss, das weiß Elrond ebenso gut wie du, Aragorn. Und du weißt auch, wie stark ihre Liebe zu dir ist. Sie wird die Sterblichkeit wählen, und wenn sie nur einen Augenblick lang dauert. Auch wenn sie von dir nur einen Bruchteil der Liebe bekommt, die _sie_ für dich empfindet."

„Das hier...", sagte Legolas und legte seine rechte Hand zuerst auf seine und danach auf Aragorns Brust, „...ist ein Traum, nichts weiter. Ich wünschte, es wäre mehr, doch es steht uns nicht zu."

Aragorn schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass nur der Abendstern zwischen uns steht."

„Der Abendstern verdient deine Liebe mehr als ich.", sagte Legolas.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht war ist. Arwen und ich wurden schon im Kindesalter einander versprochen. Ich war an den Gedanken gewöhnt, sie eines Tages heiraten zu müssen. Mir war von klein auf bewusst, dass es nie eine andere Frau in meinem Leben geben durfte. Ich war an den Gedanken gewöhnt, sie zu lieben.", sagte Aragorn. Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und selbst Legolas musste sich anstrengen, um seine leisen Worte zu verstehen.

„Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, Legolas. Ich habe das Gefühl, erst jetzt zu wissen, was Liebe eigentlich ist."

Legolas schloss wie im Schmerz plötzlich die Augen.

Aragorn schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ja Liebe, Legolas. Genau das ist es, was ich für dich empfinde!", schrie er in die unheimliche Stille des Waldes hinaus.

Legolas seufzte.

„Wenn deine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen, dann müsstest du mich verstehen.", gab er zu bedenken.

"Das tue ich nicht. Versteh doch, es wird sich nichts an unseren Gefühlen ändern, egal was passiert. Es ist zu spät. Wir hätten das alles viel früher aufhalten sollen.", erwiderte Aragorn.

„Ein einziger Tag an deiner Seite würde mehr bedeuten als zehn Jahre an der Seite einer Frau, die ich nicht liebe. Und wenn dir das Schicksal Arwens am Herzen liegt, dann müsstest du mir Recht geben, denn ich könnte ihr nie das entgegenbringen, was sie verdient."

„Du könntest wieder lernen, sie zu lieben.", antworte Legolas. Aragorn spürte, dass Legolas es langsam müde wurde, immer neue Argumente zu finden.

„Vielleicht. Doch werde ich bei ihr niemals finden, was ich heute in meinen Händen halten darf."

„Und was wird passieren, wenn dein sterbliches Leben zu Ende geht? Ohne dich würde Mittelerde alles verlieren, was mich hier hält."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du so denkst."

„Du kannst es nicht verhindern.", antwortete der Elb mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Hier auf dieser Welt gibt es keinen Platz für unsere Liebe. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn ich mich entschließe, nach Westen zu gehen und dich nie wieder zu sehen, so ist es das geringere Übel und der kleinere Schmerz."

„Dann wäre _mein_ Leben verwirkt.", sagte Aragorn ernst und erschrak, als er eine Träne über die blasse Wange des Elben rollen sah.

„Wir müssen Gandalf informieren. Dieser Überfall bleibt vielleicht nicht der einzige in dieser Nacht.", sagte Aragorn schließlich nach einer Weile. Legolas sah ihn lange an und nickte schließlich.

Die weiße Stadt stand in Flammen. Saurons größtes Heer hatte den Angriff gegen Minas Tirith gestartet und auf dem Pellenor häuften sich die Leichen der gefallen Krieger Gondors.

Aragorn hatte endlich die Entscheidung getroffen, seinem Schicksal zu folgen und das Erbe seiner Vorfahren anzutreten. Aber bevor er dem Ruf seiner Ahnen folgen konnte, musste er vorher noch die vielleicht schwerste Prüfung bestehen. Er hatte sich für den Pfad der Toten entschieden. Und nur die Gesellschaft seiner beiden Freunde hielt ihn davon ab, aufzugeben. Mit ihrer Unterstützung forderte er den König der Toten auf, einen lange vergessenen Eid zu erfüllen. Und als er dem König der Toten gegenüberstand, sahen seine Freunde zum ersten Mal, welche unglaubliche Stärke und welcher Stolz in Aragorn steckte. Scheinbar furchtlos konfrontierte er das Heer der Toten mit Anduril, und sie beugten sich dem König von Gondor und folgten ihm in die letzte, alles entscheidende Schlacht.

Getarnt als Korsaren des Südens fielen sie in die Schlacht ein und fegten die Armeen des dunklen Herrschers erbarmungslos vom Schlachtfeld. Aragorn kämpfte wie immer an Legolas' Seite, und es war wirklich so, als hätte sich zwischen den beiden Freunden nichts verändert. Er wäre noch vor Monaten bereitwillig für seinen Freund in den Tot gegangen, hätte es nur dessen Leben gerettet, und ebenso würde er am heutigen Tag handeln. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Oder doch? Blickte er nicht öfter als sonst über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, ob Legolas immer noch stand und kämpfte?

Aber als die Schlacht sich wider Erwarten in die Länge zog, lernte Aragorn eine Lektion. Legolas kam sehr gut alleine klar. Und er hatte vollkommenes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des Elben. Legolas würde bis zum Ende kämpfen, sein Bogen würde singen und seine Schwerter würden klirren, bis auch der letzte Ork tot am Boden lag und seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Legolas würde an seiner Seite über die Übermacht des Feindes triumphieren. Und diese Gewissheit erneuerte Aragorns Stärke jedes Mal, wenn er sich im Angesicht der Überlegenheit des schwarzen Heers nahe am Verzweifeln wähnte.

Und der Sieg kam. Eine unheimliche Stille war auf dem Schlachtfeld eingekehrt, die Hörner und Kampfschreie der Orks und anderen Kreaturen waren verstummt. Der ein oder andere dumpfe Todesschrei eines Mumak war noch zu vernehmen, aber die riesigen Leiber der Tiere lagen leblos am Boden. Aragorn sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über den Pellenor, der im Moment eher einem grausigen Friedhof glich als dem grünen Land, das er einst gewesen war. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt befanden sich zwei Rohirrim, die ihre Pferde in der Schlacht verloren hatten und die beide einen seltsam stoischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatten. Eine Gruppe Gondorianer stießen einige Hundert Meter weit entfernt laute Siegesschreie aus und schließlich realisierte auch Aragorn, dass die Schlacht zu Ende war.

„Du hast den Feind bezwungen.", riss ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus den Gedanken. Aragorn drehte sich um und sah Legolas, wie er auf ihn zukam.

„Du weißt das ich nur ein winziger Teil in dieser Geschichte war.", erwiderte er.

„Die weiße Stadt ist gerettet. Sie lechzt nach ihrem Befreier.", sagte der Elb erneut. Aragorn schnaubte ungläubig.

„Sie wird sich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen.", sagte er und empfing seinen Freund mit einer innigen Umarmung.

Legolas' Muskeln versteiften sich unter der Berührung, er ließ den Mann aber gewähren, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, es nie mehr so weit kommen zu lassen wie in jener schicksalsträchtigen Nacht...

Am nächsten Tag waren die Straßen der halb zerstörten Stadt wie leergefegt. Jeder Soldat und jeder Mann, der gegen die große Armee Saurons gekämpft hatte, erholte sich von den unglaublichen Strapazen der letzten Tage und Wochen. Nur diejenigen, die noch Kraft genug dafür hatten, kümmerten sich um die toten Körper, die in und um die Stadt in unermesslicher Zahl lagen. Ihnen allen erwies man eine letzte Ehre, die eines Königs würdig gewesen wäre, sei es Gondorianer oder Rohirrim. Auch Gimli, Gandalf, die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin, Legolas und Aragorn waren unter ihnen. Und nachdem sie die Toten bestattet hatten, machten sie sich daran, in der Stadt für Ordnung zu sorgen. Alle Schäden, die in die Mauern und Wälle der Weißen Stadt gehauen worden waren in so kurzer Zeit zu beseitigen, war unmöglich. Aber die schlimmsten Beschädigungen wurden mit großen Fahnen und Bannern verhängt und alles wurde daran gesetzt, den Einwohnern das Gefühl zu geben, alles wäre überstanden. Die Menschen sollten wenigstens wieder daran glauben können, dass es eine Zukunft gab.

Nur die Gefährten wussten es besser. Sie wussten, dass die Schlacht um Mittelerde noch nicht vorbei war. Und dass zwei kleine Hobbits in ebendiesen Sekunden eine vielleicht noch gefährlichere Schlacht in den Ländern des Dunklen Herrschers selbst schlugen.

Trotz den trüben Gedanken wurde am Abend eine große Siegesfeier ins Leben gerufen. Mit unermesslich vielen Tafelfreuden und ebensoviel Wein. Alle Einwohner Minas Tirith' nahmen daran Teil und es erfreute Aragorn, die Männer, Frauen und Kinder nach so langer Zeit wieder lächeln zu sehen. Trotzdem verlor er schon nach kurzem die Lust an den Freuden des Festes und vor allem an den vielen Beglückwünschungen und Ehrerbietungen, die ihm die Bürger Gondors im Gutglauben schenkten. Er war noch nicht bereit, sein Erbe vollständig anzutreten. Nicht jetzt, wo noch so viel auf dem Spiel stand...

Schnell wich das Gefühl des Triumphs, das er noch auf dem Schlachtfeld empfunden hatte, einer inneren Gleichgültigkeit. Er hatte gehofft, nach dieser einen Schlacht wäre alles vorbei. Aber nun musste er lernen, dass der größte Kampf ihnen noch bevorstand...

Obwohl er innerlich loderte, war er sich der Rolle schmerzlich bewusst, die er heute zu spielen hatte und lächelte jedem zu, der das Wort an ihn richtete.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch hielt er die gespielte Heiterkeit der Menschen um ihn herum nicht mehr aus. Er stürmte ungehalten aus dem Saal und scherte sich nicht der Blicke, die ihm ratlos folgten.

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen trat er in die Kühle der Nacht und spürt zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, wie müde und ausgelaugt sein Körper eigentlich war. Er richtete seinen Blick unwillkürlich nach Osten und sah die bedrohlich dunklen, rot unterlegten Wolken dort am Horizont.

Er spürte, dass Frodo und Sam noch lebten. Aber er wusste nicht, inwieweit sie ihrer Aufgabe gewachsen waren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Kampfgeist der beiden Hobbits immer noch stark genug war. Er nippte gedankenverloren an dem Wein, den er mit ins Freie genommen hatte. Bester gondorianischer Wein, und doch hatte er keine Wirkung auf ihn. Er schmeckte noch nicht einmal.

Er hörte leise Schritte hinter sich und wusste sofort, wer es war. Legolas musste wollen, dass er ihn wahrnahm. Normalerweise konnte ihn der Elb leicht überraschen, wenn er wollte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und lächelte. „Suchst du nach mir?", fragte Aragorn herausfordernd.

„Nein. Aber ich mache mir nicht viel aus Festen. Schon gar nicht in Zeiten wie diesen.", antwortete Legolas stoisch.

Über Aragorns ausdrucksloses Gesicht huschte ein Schatten. „Die Leute brauchen wieder etwas, das sie glücklich macht. Sie glauben, die Zeiten der Dunkelheit sind vorbei.", sagte er.

„Du hast Recht. Aber die meisten Menschen wissen, dass dies nicht die letzte Schlacht gewesen ist. Sie wollen es nur glauben."

„Mag sein. Aber es tut gut, sie glücklich zu sehen."

Legolas nickte nachdenklich.

Aragorn drehte sich wieder um und blickte in den Himmel.

„Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis sich unser Schicksal entscheidet – zu jedwedem Ende?", fragte er sich laut.

„Nicht mehr lange. Bald wird alles vorbei sein. Egal was passieren wird.", antwortete der Elb und folgte Aragorns Blick.

„Frodo wird es schaffen. Er ist stark. Und er hat Samweis bei sich.", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile, der spürte, welche Gedanken seinen Freund quälten.

„Ja. Ich weiß.", erwiderte Aragorn und drehte sich wieder zu dem Elben um. Langsam kam er näher und bewunderte, wie das sanfte Mondlicht mit dem seidigen Haar seines Gegenübers spielte.

Schließlich stand er unmittelbar vor Legolas und beugte sich nach vorne, um endlich wieder das zu tun, wonach es ihn verlangte – ihn zu küssen.

Legolas trat hastig einen Schritt zurück und wich Aragorns Annäherung aus. Aragorn senkte seinen Kopf und versuchte seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Legolas und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden. Aber Aragorn hielt ihn mit einem starken Griff davon ab. Beinahe grob packte er den Elben am Handgelenk und zog in näher zu sich. Widerstreben flammte in Legolas' Augen auf, aber er wehrte sich nicht.

„Bitte, Melethron. Kein Ork-Pfeil und kein Schwert, sei es auch noch so gut geschmiedet, könnten mir eine größere Wunde zufügen als du. Du kannst mir nicht willig deine Liebe geben und sie dann einfach wieder zurücknehmen.", sprach er hastig.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sehr mein eigenes Herz blutet, Aragorn. Aber...ich kämpfe diesen Kampf für uns – für dich und für Arwen. Wir dürfen unser Schicksal nicht ändern, versteh doch!", erwiderte Legolas bitter.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass Arwen mein Schicksal ist? Hast du die Gabe der Vorhersicht?", fragte Aragorn wütend.

Legolas senkte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber...niemand wird etwas anderes akzeptieren. Und das weißt du, Aragorn."

„Dann werden sie uns nicht akzeptieren. Das spielt keine Rolle, solange ich nur das in meinen Armen halten kann, was mir teuer ist. Ich werde nicht einfach aufgeben, was ich für das Wunderbarste in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben halte. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Nicht einmal du. Ich hatte mir keine Hoffnung auf deine Liebe gemacht. Aber du hast mich etwas anderes gelernt. Und jetzt glaube ich daran. Unwiderruflich. Egal was du tust, du wirst daran nichts ändern können."

Aragorn schloss die Augen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Aber ich kann es nicht.", sagte Legolas schließlich. Er spürte, wie eine dunkle Leere von seinem Inneren Besitz zu ergreifen drohte.

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass du dich selber verletzt, indem du diese Liebe verweigerst. Du hast dein ganzen Leben lang an andere gedacht, Legolas. Es wird Zeit, dass du an dich selbst denkst.", sagte Aragorn und nahm die zierlichen Hände des Elben nun zärtlich in die seinen.

Er küsste jeden einzelnen der langen, schlanken Finger und lächelte.

„Ich kenne Arwen, sie wird es verstehen. Glaub mir.", versicherte er.

Legolas schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich kenne den Abendstern schon länger als du. Und ich weiß ebenso gut wie du, dass sie sich nie zwischen uns stellen würde. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir...dass ich...sie nicht verletzen würde. Und das eine solltest du wenigstens über Elben gelernt haben, dass sie in Herzensangelegenheiten verletzlicher sind, als sie vielleicht zugeben."

Über Aragorns zusammengepresste Lippen huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Ach, ist das so?", fragte er in gespielter Verwunderung.

"Es gibt kein weibliches Wesen, dass ich mehr respektiere. Und auf gewisse Weise liebe ich sie, Legolas. Ich liebe ihren Sanftmut, ihre Grazie und vor allem ihren scharfen Verstand. Aber ich liebe sie nicht so wie ich dich liebe, mein Prinz. Du bist derjenige, dem mein Herz wirklich gehört. Ich begehre dich...und ich will keinen Tag meines Lebens mehr ohne dich verbringen, verstehst du. Ich weiß, dass du ebenso empfindest. Du hast es mir gezeigt. Aber du musst es auch zulassen.", wisperte Aragorn.

Legolas berührten Aragorns Worte tiefer als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er lächelte.

„Es wäre so einfach, deinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Aber was wird geschehen, wenn die kurze Zeit, die dir gegeben ist, verstrichen ist? Wenn deine äußere Hülle gemeinsam mit deinem Verstand langsam verwelkt und schließlich aus dieser Welt scheidet? Wo werde ich dann stehen? Du hast recht, meine Liebe zu dir ist größer als alles, was ich bisher kannte. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, an deinem Grab zu stehen, Aragorn. Ich würde...zugrunde gehen, dich altern und schließlich sterben zu sehen...", antwortete der Elb.

Wieder trat eine Weile Stille ein.

„Es wartet noch eine Schlacht auf uns. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite.", wisperte Aragorn plötzlich. Legolas betrachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden verwirrt. Dann nickte er. „Ich weiß. Wir werden Frodo die Zeit verschaffen, die er benötigt. Er wird den letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlag gegen den Dunklen Herrscher führen.", bekräftigte der Elb.

Aragorn nickte.

„Du wirst alle Kraft und Stärke haben, die ich noch aufzubringen vermag.", addierte Legolas nach wenigen Sekunden.

Aragorn lächelte und trat erneut näher an den Elben heran.

Diesmal wich Legolas nicht zurück – und erlaubte es sich, Aragorns fordernden Kuss zu genießen.

Rief man sich ins Gedächtnis, welche Opfer die Menschen Mittelerdes allein in den letzten Monaten hatten bringen müssen, dann war es ein recht eindrucksvolles Heer, das aus der weißen Stadt geritten kam. Rohirrim und Gondorianer ritten Seite an Seite durch das einst eindrucksvolle Stadttor, das durch die rohe Kraft der Bosheit aus den Angeln gehoben worden war. Die Wut der Verzweiflung loderte in den Augen der Soldaten. Und alle folgten sie dem zukünftigen König in den sicheren Tod.

Dem König freilich – wie auch allen anderen – war klar, wie klein der Trupp von schlachtgezeichneten Soldaten tatsächlich war, verglichen mit den dunklen Armeen Saurons, die hinter den dunklen Toren Mordors lauerten. Aragorn konnte das unsagbar Böse regelrecht fühlen, dem sie mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, näherrückten.

War er wirklich dazu bereit, sich dem ultimativen Gegner zu stellen? Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als wäre sein Körper nur mehr eine leere Hülle, als hätten ihm alle Gefahren der letzten Monate bereits alle Kraft genommen. Dann rief er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass dieses letzte Aufgebot gegen Sauron nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Dass die wirkliche Schlacht ein kleiner Hobbit führte, den niemand je danach gefragt hatte, ob er den Ring überhaupt haben wollte...

Tief in seinem Herzen glaubte er an die Stärke der zwei Halblinge, die mittlerweile so nahe am Ziel sein mussten...so nahe...

Doch was würde geschehen, wenn Frodo und Sam versagten?

Sein noch vorhandener Optimismus verbot es ihm, an diese Folgen zu denken. Mittelerde würde nicht nur samt und sonders in Dunkelheit fallen – jedes lebende Wesen auf dieser Welt würde auf seine Art und Weise die schlimmsten Qualen wiederfahren, die es sich vorstellen konnte.

Aragorn musste unwillkürlich an Gollum denken. Was hatte allein der Ring aus diesem Geschöpf gemacht? Was würde dann erst der Schöpfer dieses boshaften kleinen Dinges einem lebenden Wesen antun?

Was würde sich Sauron wohl für ihn selbst in seiner unendlichen Bosheit ausgedacht haben? Ihn, dem Erben der großen Könige Gondors, welche die wohl einzige Wunde in Saurons körperloses Fleisch geschlagen hatten? Unwillkürlich lief ein Schauer des Entsetzens über seinen Rücken und Aragorn musste an sich halten, um seinem Pferd nicht die Fersen in die Flanken zu rammen und panikartig die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er war schließlich der zukünftige König des größten Reiches Mittelerdes. Ein König ergriff nicht die Flucht, und schon gar nicht ob eines Gegners, der kein wahres Gesicht hatte.

Aragorn verdrängte die dunklen Gedanken aus seinem Geist und versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er streckte sich im Sattel seines Pferdes, das natürlich seine Unruhe gespürt hatte und nervös schnaubte. Tänzelnd schlenkerte das Tier rechts aus der Reihe. Gandalf und Legolas, die zusammen mit Gimli neben ihm geritten waren, wandten ihm die Köpfe zu. Aragorn beruhigte das Pferd mit nur wenigen geflüsterten elbischen Worten. Gehorsam fiel der Braune wieder in Schritt neben Legolas' Schimmel. Aragorn spürte den wachsamen Blick des Elben auf ihm, ignorierte ihn aber um seiner selber Willen.

Er hatte beschlossen, die Angst, die sich seiner bemächtigen zu gedachte, nicht zuzulassen. Hätte er dies getan, würde ihn nichts davon abhalten, sich vor aller Augen schluchzend in Legolas' Arme zu werfen...um Abschied zu nehmen.

"Endlich bist du zu mir gekommen. Nach allem, was du erreicht hast, hast du nun also doch versagt."

Saurons körperlose Stimme schwang ihn höhnisches Gelächter über und Aragaron, aus zahllosen Wunden blutend, konnte nur am Boden liegen und ihn verzweifelt anstarren. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen...

Der eine Ring prangte wieder an Saurons Finger und Aragorn spürte bereits, wie alles, was je für gut gehalten worden war, unter der vereinten Macht von Ring und Meister dahinschwand. Er selbst lag im Sterben. Und statt zum letzten Schlag auszuholen, ließ der dunkle Herrscher ihn zu seinem Entsetzen sehen, was außerhalb der Grenzen Mordors geschah. Das war also seine Strafe. Er musste dabei zusehen, wie auch noch jeder einzelne grüne Grashalm in Mittelerde weggefegt wurde, wie Heerscharen von Orks ganze Dörfer brandschatzten und die niedersten Kreaturen sich in den freien Völkern breit machten wie Maden in totem Fleisch. Männer, Frauen, Kinder – alle wurden sie niedergeschlachtet.

Tote Körper überzogen das Land wie eine grausige Decke. Ja, Mittelerde war tot. Es gab kein Leben mehr darin. Sauron hatte seine ursprüngliche Macht wiedererlangt. Und diesmal gab es niemandem mehr, der ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte. Keinen, der noch dazu fähig war, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Er sah alle, die er kannte, vergehen. Und jene, welche ihm am liebsten waren, starben die schrecklichsten Tode...

Und am schlimmsten war dieses eine Bild. Legolas, die Augen panikartig geweitet, verzweifelt um Hilfe schreiend. Blutend, von einer Horde Orks gefoltert, vergewaltigt. Dem Tode nah...

In diesem Augenblick schrak Aragorn aus seinem Alptraum auf.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn und er fiel erschöpft zurück in die weichen Kissen. Seine Kleidung, die Laken – waren schweißdurchtränkt.

So hätte es tatsächlich sein können. Wie wahrscheinlich diese Alternative gewesen war, wollte er sich nicht mehr in Erinnerung rufen.

Es war vorbei. Die Schlacht war gewonnen – Sauron besiegt. Ein für allemal.

Sie hatten gekämpft. Die verbündeten Menschen Mittelerdes, ein Zauberer, Hobbits, Elbenlb, ein Zwerg, ja sogar die Adler hatten sich ein letztes Mal gegen das Böse aufgelehnt – und sie hätten alle bis an ihr Ende gekämpft. Aber Frodo hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er und Sam hatten das Unmögliche verbracht und den Ring vernichtet.

Aragorn raffte sich auf. Er riss sich die schweißdurchtränkten Kleider vom Leib und atmete tief durch. Eine glückliche Zukunft lag vor ihm – es gab keinen Grund mehr für solche bösen Träume. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Hosen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Frodo.

Der kleine Held stromerte schon seit einigen Tagen recht munter durch die weiße Stadt und bewunderte zusammen mit seinen Freunden die umfangreichen Bau- und Ausbesserungsarbeiten, die Aragorn hatte in die Wege leiten lassen.

Doch einmal mehr erinnerte Aragorn sich, welche Opfer alle Beteiligten für die Zukunft Mittelerdes hatten erbringen müssen – am meisten wohl Frodo. Äußerlich fehlte ihm nur die Hälfte eines Fingers. Aber Aragorn wusste, dass die letzten Monate tiefe Wunden in Frodos Seele geschlagen hatten, die nicht einmal die Zeit zu heilen vermögen würde.

Manche Narben trug man mit Stolz – doch solche Narben waren eine ewige Erinnerung an den Schrecken und das Grauen, das um ein Haar alle vernichtet hätte...

Aber nun war es an der Zeit, all das Entsetzen hinter sich zu lassen und all das wieder aufzubauen, wofür die Menschen, Elben und anderen Völker ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie alle hatten für Mittelerde gekämpft, und es lag nun an den Überlebenden, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie nicht umsonst gestorben waren.

Nach allem, was er und seine Freunde hinter sich hatten, fühlte sich Aragorn dem, was nun auf ihn zukam, durchaus gewachsen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre er einer solch immensen Verantwortung mit Furcht entgegengetreten. Heute blickte er gelassener auf das, was vor ihm lag. Mit der Hilfe seines Volkes war er sich sicher, das er stark genug dafür war.

Trotz all der durchaus positiven Zukunftsgedanken konnte er sich auf den heutigen Abend nicht freuen. Die morgige Krönungszeremonie würde bereits am heutigen Tag eingeleitet werden, mit einer Feier, die Gondor seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen hatte...

Nicht nur all das Auflebens um seine Person war Aragorn unangenehm, auch mischten sich traurige Gefühle in die Gedanken an den morgigen Tag.

Er hatte seit Wochen nichts mehr von Arwen gehört. Ebenso war er im Ungewissen darüber, welche Wege Gandalf, Gimli...und vor allem Legolas nun einschlagen würden. Er konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, Legolas nicht jeden Tag um sich zu haben...

"Auf den zukünftigen König von Gondor und Anor. Herrscher über das größte Königreich Mittelerdes, Führer aller freien Menschen des Westens.", rief Gimli aus und hob seinen Kelch in die Höhe, um die umstehenden Leute dazu aufzufordern, auf das Wohl Aragorns zu trinken. Proportional zu seiner Körpergröße handelte es sich um einen wahrlich großen Bierkrug und Aragorn wunderte sich schon den ganzen Abend darüber, wie eine kleine Person solche großen Mengen Bier konsumieren konnte...

Aber Gimli war nicht der einzige, der bei dieser Feier wohl vorhatte, ein wenig über die Strenge zu schlagen...

Aragorn konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, endlich konnten die Leute all die bedrückenden Gedanken an eine ungewisse Zukunft ablegen. Nach all dem Leid, das Mittelerde hatte ertragen müssen, konnten sie nun wieder unbeschwert lachen, ohne die ständige Bedrohung aus dem Osten. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Aragorn sich nicht daran hindern, die ganze Feier als Pflicht zu sehen. Und er kam nicht umhin, sich an einen völlig anderen Platz zu wünschen...

Bei dieser Gelegenheit kam ihm der Gedanke an Legolas in den Sinn...wo war der Elb nur hinverschwunden?

Hatte er vorhin noch den ein oder anderen Krug mit Gimli geleert, war er nun nirgendwo zu sehen...

Aragorn wusste, dass Legolas genauso wenig von Menschenmengen und ausgelassenen Feiern hielt wie er selbst. Mit einem Seufzen prostete er einem Soldaten zu, der ihm eine ganze Reihe von Lobeshymnen zurief. Plötzlich schlug ihm jemand von hinten dermaßen fest auf die Schultern, dass der Becher, den Aragorn in Händen gehalten hatte, überschwappte und der Wein, der sich in ihm befunden hatte, sich auf Aragorns Tunika ergoss.

Das gab den Ausschlag. Aragorn ignorierte die Entschuldigungsversuche des Übeltäters und kämpfte sich fluchend durch die umstehenden Männer zum Ausgang.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als die kalte Nachtluft in empfing. Es war die Stille, die er an der Nacht schätzte, und die ihn, neben anderen Gründen, dazu bewogen hatte, sich den Waldläufern anzuschließen. Aragorn konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als nachts noch spät am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen – irgendwo, weit weg von den Siedlungen der Menschen. Weit entfernt von den kleinen und großen Streitigkeiten der Menschen, von dem Lärm, dem Dreck und nicht zuletzt dem Gestank der größeren Dörfer.

Allein zu sein mit sich und seinem Schatten, die Gedanken frei zu lassen und nichts und niemandem verbindlich zu sein – dieses Gefühl würde er wahrscheinlich lange missen müssen, wenn er morgen zum König gekrönt werden würde.

Ja, sagte sich Aragorn, frische Nachtluft war jetzt genau das, was er brauchte. Obwohl er bei weitem nicht so viel getrunken hatte wie sein ein oder andere Tischgenosse, tat ihm die kalte Luft gut.

Erst als schwere Tropfen auf seine dünne Kleidung fielen, bemerkte er, dass es regnete.

Langsam entfernte sich Aragorn vom Lärm der großen Halle, all dem Gelächter und den ausgelassenen Stimmen der Einheimischen.

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Legolas, den er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, so schien es ihm zumindest.

Legolas hielt sich stets im Hintergrund, und obwohl er – seiner Herkunft nach – durchaus zu den höchsten Ehrengästen an seiner Tafel zählen müsste, schien es niemandem aufgefallen zu sein, dass der Elb sich nach einer Weile dezent aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Aragorn seufzte. Das würde dem König von Gondor wohl auf keinem zukünftigen Fest mehr gelingen...

Unwillkürlich lenkten ihn seine Schritte zu den Stallungen. Er wollte sehen, ob bei all den Festlichkeiten nicht die Pferde unter der ungezwungenen Stimmung der Stallburschen zu leiden hatten. Außerdem schätzte er die Gesellschaft dieser intelligenten Tiere weit mehr als die des ein oder anderen Menschen...

Plötzlich hörte Aragorn beunruhigende Laute aus der Richtung, die er eingeschlagen hatte.

Es war, als würde eines der Tiere mit den Hufen gegen das Holz der Boxentür schlagen. Aragorn beschleunigte seine Schritte. Zu dem ständigen Pochen mischten sich nun leisere Geräusche, ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben – und eine gemurmelte Stimme.

Beinahe wäre Aragorn auf dem glatten Steinboden ausgerutscht, als er endlich die Stallungen erreicht hatte. Er betrat den großen Komplex. Im Grunde genommen war der Stall fast genau so umfangreich wie die große Halle, wenn nicht größer. Die Boxen reihten sich aneinander, so dass es fast unmöglich war, das eigene Pferd wieder zu finden, wenn man sich nicht ganz genau gemerkt hatte, wo man es untergestellt hatte.

Schnell machte sich Aragorn ein Bild der Lage.

Sämtliche Pferde hatten die langen Hälse aus den Boxen gereckt und die Ohren angelegt. Irgend etwas ging hier vor...

Aragorn folgte dem Pochen der Huftritte und ehe er dem Geräusch auf die Spur gekommen war, brach wenige Meter vor ihm eines der Pferde durch das splitternde Holz seiner Boxentür. Die auffallende Größe und das glänzend weiße Fell, das selbst hier in dem wenig erleuchteten Gebäude schimmerte, ließ wenig Zweifel daran, wen Aragorn vor sich hatte. Mit einem lautstarken Wiehern stieg Schattenfell und schlug mit seinen Vorderhufen in die Luft, wie um zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, nachts eingesperrt zu sein.

Aragorn rief dem großen Schimmel ein paar beruhigende Worte zu, doch er merkte schnell, dass Schattenfell dafür kein offenes Ohr hatte. Irgend etwas beunruhigte den großen Hengst, und das ging über eine zersplitterte Boxentür hinaus. Einen Moment lang starrten sich Mann und Tier in die Augen – und Aragorn war, als würde er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören.

Es war eine angsterfüllte Stimme, deren Wortlaut er nicht kannte. Doch er verstand, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte.

Eine Sekunde später drehte sich das riesige Tier um seine eigene Achse und stob an das andere Ende der Stallungen davon. Aragorn folgte ihm weit langsamer, bis Schattenfell fast am Ende des Komplexes angelangt war und abrupt abbremste. Seine großen Hufe schlitterten über den glatten Boden und er kam schnaubend zum Stehen. Aragorn bemerkte sofort eine zweite offenen Boxentür und drängte Schattenfell sacht zur Seite, um einen Blick hinein werfen zu können.

Verblüfft nahm er die Szene zur Kenntnis, die sich ihm bot.

Auf dem mit Stroh bedecktem Boden kniete Legolas neben einem ebenfalls am Boden liegenden Pferd. Legolas murmelte einen elbischen Singsang und wandte plötzlich den Kopf Aragorn zu. Dieser bemerkte sofort die Angst im Blick des Elben.

"Sie stirbt!", rief Legolas mit von Panik erfüllter Stimme.

Aragorn sah etwas genauer hin. Das ursprünglich wahrscheinlich hellbraune Fell der Stute war schweißdurchtränkt und glitzerte im fahlen Licht der zwei Öllampen, die Legolas in der Box platziert hatte. Die rechte Hand des Elben lag auf dem angeschwollenen Bauch des Pferdes. Legolas' linker Arm steckte zur Gänze im Geburtskanal der trächtigen Stute und seine Kleidung war blutbefleckt. Die blonden Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. "Das Fohlen, es liegt falsch. Ich bekomme es nicht zu fassen. Wer weiß, wie lange sie schon kämpft!", rief Legolas.

Aragorn kämpfte sich seinerseits aus der Teilnahmslosigkeit und fiel neben dem Elben auf die Knie. Die Stute wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Ihre Ohren waren zurückgelegt und die Nüstern bebten. Ein wässriges Sekret drang dem Tier aus den Nasenlöchern und es schnaufte unter hörbarer Anstrengung.

"Sie ist völlig erschöpft.", bemerkte Legolas.

Aragorn nickte und platzierte sich neben dem Kopf des Pferdes. Sanft legte er der Stute seine Hand auf die Stirn und begann seinerseits, eine beruhigende Melodie zu singen. Die elbischen Worte verließen wie von selbst seinen Mund und reihten sich melodisch aneinander. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden beruhigte sich die Stute und ihr Atem wurde langsamer.

"Wo sind die Stallburschen?", fragte Aragorn.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir beide sind die Einzigen, die nüchtern genug sind, ihr noch helfen zu können!", sagte Legolas mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Aragorn.

Draußen vor der Box wieherte Schattenfell aufgebracht und scharrte mit dem Huf auf dem Boden.

"Es ist sein Fohlen!", dämmerte es Aragorn.

Legolas nickte beiläufig. "Ja, und es macht seiner Mutter schon vor der Geburt Kummer.", sagte er. "Wir müssen sie zum Aufstehen bewegen.", addierte er.

Aragorn nahm den Kopf der Stute in beide Hände und sah dem Tier fest in die Augen. Er flüsterte die Worte langsam und in einem beruhigenden Ton und war erstaunt, warum ihm genau die richtigen Verse einfielen.

Das Tier spitzte die Ohren und schnaubte leise.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten machte die Stute Anstalten, aufzustehen. Beim dritten Anlauf gelangt es ihr schließlich unter großer Anstrengung, und Legolas erhob sich gemeinsam mit ihr. Die Vorderhufe des Pferdes zitterten bedrohlich und drohten, einzuknicken, doch Aragorn massierte die müden Muskeln des Tieres und bat es, weiterzukämpfen.

Aragorn wandte sich einen Moment, um den Eimer für das Trinkwasser aus der entfernten Ecke der Box zu holen. Unnachgiebig hielt er der Stute das Wasser unter die Nase, bis diese schließlich wenige Schlucke davon trank. Den Rest des Wassers schüttete er über den glühend heißen Leib des Tieres. Dann verließ er die Box. Schattenfell trat schnaubend einige Schritte zurück. Schnell kam Aragorn mit zwei Pferdedecken zurück, die er der Stute über den feuchten Rücken warf.

"Die Wehen sind viel zu schwach. Es dauert schon viel zu lange. Das Fohlen liegt völlig falsch. Ich kann nicht einmal die Hinterhufe ertasten, geschweige denn die Vorderhufe.", flüsterte Legolas, als hätte er Angst, die Stute könnte seine beunruhigenden Worte verstehen.

Aragorn nickte und tauschte einen langen Blick mit Legolas, bevor er sich wieder dem schwitzenden Körper der Stute zuwandte.

Nun legte er beide seiner Hände auf den gespannten Bauch des Tieres und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich vor, wie das Fohlen im Leib seiner Mutter lag und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die gedachten Linien nach. Legolas betrachtete seinen Freund fasziniert. Dann begann Aragorn, laute Worte zu sprechen, die nicht einmal Legolas verstand.

Aragorn kannte jetzt die genaue Lage des Fohlens. Der kleine Hengst lebte noch. Doch auch er litt unter den Qualen dieser langen Geburt. Aragorn stellte sich nun die Kraft vor, die in seinem eigenen Körper schlummerte. All die Stärke bündelte er und lenkte sie auf seine Hände. Dann übertrug er sie in den Leib der Stute. Er spürte, wie das Tier auf diese Übertragung reagierte und wieder erstarkte. Er hörte die Stimme des Pferdes in seinem Kopf ohne zu wissen, was sie sagte. Auch die Stimme des Fohlens konnte er hören, leise, aber lebhaft. Der Austausch war so schnell vorüber, wie er begonnen hatte und kraftlos sanken Aragorns Hände vom Körper des Tieres. Sein letzter Gedanke galt dem Vater des Fohlens, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er kraftlos zu Boden ging.

"Aragorn!", rief Legolas erschrocken, als dieser das Bewusstsein verlor und hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er wollte seinen Arm schon aus dem Körper der Stute zurückziehen und zu seinem Freund eilen, als plötzlich ein Zittern durch den Leib des Tieres fuhr. Für wenige Sekunden bebten die Flanken des Pferdes und es gab ein langgezogenes, stöhnendes Schnauben von sich.

Legolas reagierte auf diesen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer. Durch die Kraft der Wehe wurde der kleine Körper des Fohlens gegen seine Hand gedrückt und drehte sich ein Stück. Der Elb reagierte sofort und unterstützte die Bewegung des Fohlens mit voller Kraft. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein Krampf durch seine Armmuskel zog. Er verharrte nun schon sehr lange in dieser unbequemen Position, zu lange selbst für die Maßstäbe eines Elben...

Hatte sich Legolas getäuscht oder war das wirklich ein Huf gewesen, den er eben hatte ertasten können? Legolas atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich. Ja, er konnte nun deutlich den winzigen Hinterhuf des Fohlens ertasten.

Nach einer Weile hatte er es geschafft, beide Hufe zu umfassen. Als die nächste Wehe den Körper der Stute erfasste, zog er kräftig an.

Tatsächlich bewegte sich der Körper des Kleinen einige Zentimeter vorwärts. Die Stute schnaubte überrascht. Legolas stöhnte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm wurden schlimmer und fast mehr, als er auszuhalten imstande war.

Doch auch die Stute hatte gemerkt, dass es noch Hoffnung gab. Sie schnaubte trotzig und warf den Kopf in die Luft.

Legolas riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Aragorn, der immer noch leblos auf dem strohbedeckten Boden lag.

Dann kam auch schon die nächste Wehe. Legolas wusste, wenn er es unter dieser hier nicht schaffen würde, das Fohlen aus dem Geburtskanal zu bekommen, würden ihm die Kräfte ausgehen.

Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft zog er an den winzigen Füßchen des Fohlens und unterstützte die Stute zusätzlich mit laut zugerufenen Worten.

Er spürte, wie das Fohlen vorwärts rutschte – schneller diesmal. Und mit einem Mal verringerte sich der Widerstand. Mit einem letzten starken Zug glitt das Fohlen aus dem Leib der Mutter und fiel ins Stroh. Legolas taumelte rückwärts und fiel ziemlich un-elbenhaft auf sein Hinterteil.

Schnell atmend blieb er einen Moment sitzen, wo er war, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Der Stute ging es ebenso...sie hatte sicherlich bereits Stunden vor seiner Ankunft unter diesen Geburtsschmerzen gelitten, die zu nichts geführt hatten...

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke ging ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf – was, wenn das Fohlen tot war? Schnell rappelte er sich auf und entfernte die Reste der Fruchtblase vom winzigen Kopf des Fohlens. Schnell erkannte Legolas das rabenschwarze Fell des Fohlens, das, wie er wusste, wenig über die endgültige Fellfarbe des Tieres auszusagen hatte. Viele sagten, dass auch Schattenfell zu seiner Fohlenzeit schwarz wie die Nacht gewesen sein sollte...

Schnell befreite er die Nüstern des kleinen Rappen von Schleim und Blut und stand auf, um den Wassereimer aus der Nachbarbox zu holen. Er goss das Wasser über den leblosen kleinen Körper. Sofort kam Leben in das Fohlen und der winzige Brustkorb hob- und senkte sich zum ersten Mal.

Legolas versuchte den kleinen Körper mit Stroh trocken zu reiben. Plötzlich wandte sich die Stute zu ihm um und schubste seinen Arm weg. Legolas konnte die Erschöpfung in ihren Augen lesen, ließ sie aber gewähren. Langsam begann sie, das Fohlen mit ihrer langen Zunge sauber zu lecken. Legolas lächelte und konnte sich nun endlich wieder seinem immer noch am Boden liegenden Freund widmen.

Langsam erwachte Aragorn aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit und spürte, wie die Kraft zurück in seinen Körper kehrte. Er spürte, wie eine warme Hand zärtlich über seine Stirn strich. Eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme flüsterte ihm leise Worte zu und Aragorn hätte wohl ewig so daliegen können, hätte er sich nicht schlagartig daran erinnert, wo er sich befand. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in Legolas' besorgtes Gesicht. Ruckartig setzte Aragorn sich auf und blickte sich suchend im Stall um.

"Der Kleine steht bereits auf seinen eigenen kleinen Beinchen und hat sogar schon zweimal kurz getrunken. Er ist ein starker kleiner Kerl.", beantwortete Legolas seine stumme Frage und lächelte. Erleichtert sank Aragorn zurück ins Stroh und rieb sich stöhnend mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

"Ein Hengst?"

"Aye, und er verdankt sein Leben den heilenden Händen des Königs.", antwortete Legolas sanft.

"Und ohne deine Hände wären sowohl er als auch seine Mutter ebenfalls tot. Komm, mein Freund, hilf mir auf die Beine.", gab Aragorn zurück. Legolas grinste schelmisch und bot Aragorn seinen Arm an. Dankbar ergriff dieser die helfende Hand und kam mit Hilfe des Elben auf die Füße.

Aragorn schwankte bedrohlich und drohte, erneut auf dem Boden zu landen, als Legolas seinen Arm um die Taille des zukünftigen Königs legte. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis Aragorns Kräfte langsam wieder zurückkehrten. Schweigend drehten sich die beiden nochmals zu den Pferden um, bevor sie wieder einander ansahen. Aragorn grinste plötzlich. "Was ist?", erkundigte sich der Elb.

"All die Schlachten, die wir Seite an Seite gekämpft haben, mein Freund. Nicht einmal habe ich auch nur einen Tropfen Blut oder Schmutz deine Kleider beflecken sehen...doch nun. Du siehst ziemlich unelbenhaft aus, mein Lieber.", schmunzelte Aragorn. Legolas rümpfte die Nase. "Genauso unelbenhaft fühle ich mich auch. Doch würde ich mir den König der Menschen ebenfalls ein wenig...sauberer und wohlriechender vorstellen.", gab Legolas zurück. Aragorn lächelte und nickte. "Du hast recht. Lass uns einen Stallburschen suchen, der noch einigermaßen nüchtern ist. Und dann lass uns das Bad nehmen, das uns nach dieser Nacht zusteht!", schlug er vor.

Legolas strich sich eine schmutzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Sollte der zukünftige König nicht an den Festlichkeiten zu seinen eigenen Ehren teilnehmen?", fragte er schelmisch.

"Ja, das sollte er wohl. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass in Zukunft einige Veränderungen auf Gondor zukommen werden...", erwiderte Aragorn vielsagend und trat so nahe an Legolas heran, dass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

Legolas nickte und küsste sein Gegenüber kurzerhand schnell auf den Mund. "Du bist ihr König, aber nicht ihr Gott.", flüsterte er, drehte sich um und lies Aragorn zurück.

Wenig später betrat Aragorn das Bad. Wie er erwartet hatte, war alles ruhig. Es schien tatsächlich so, dass alle Einwohner von Minas Tirith den Feiern zur morgigen Krönungszeremonie beiwohnten – außer der König selbst.

Aragorn sah sich rasch um, konnte aber auch Legolas nirgendwo entdecken. Irgend etwas sagte ihm jedoch, dass der Elb sehr wohl hier war.

Langsam umrundete er das seichte Sitzbecken, dass in den Boden eingelassen war. Die Wasseroberfläche war ruhig. Hinter einer großen Säule standen nebeneinander mehrere hölzerne Badezuber. Drei davon waren leer, aus den letzten beiden stieg Dampf auf. In einem von ihnen lag der Elb.

Wortlos trat Aragorn vor die Wanne, in der der Elb ausgestreckt und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht lag. Sein Haar war feucht und hing in dampfenden Strähnen von seinem Kopf. Aragorn konnte kaum an sich halten, am liebsten wäre er sofort zu dem nackten Elb ins Wasser gestiegen.

Er schluckte und lockerte seinen Gürtel.

Langsam zog er seine Stiefel aus, danach Hosen, Tunika und Hemd. Endlich stand er nackt und erkennbar erregt vor dem Elben. Auch Legolas' Körper hatte auf Aragorns Avancen reagiert und der Ausdruck totaler Entspanntheit war längst vom Gesicht des Elben gewichen.

Unsicher was er nun tun sollte, verharrte Aragorn einen Moment und nahm die ganze bloße Schönheit des Elben in sich auf. Dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und ging langsam zum größeren Becken hin. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer glitt er in das lauwarme Wasser und tauchte unter. Als sein Kopf wieder an der Oberfläche erschien, blickte er direkt in Legolas' Augen. Hunger und Lust verdunkelten die Augen des Elben. Bevor Aragorn reagieren konnte, hatte Legolas seinen schlanken Körper bereits fest gegen Aragorns eigenen gedrückt. Hungrig küssten sie sich und Aragorn nahm Legolas' Zunge bereitwillig in Empfang.

Die nachfolgenden Ereignisse kamen Aragorn später wie ein Traum vor, an den er sich nur schleierhaft erinnern konnte. Aber es war ein wunderbarer Traum, der ihn hatte vergessen lassen, dass schon am nächsten Morgen das Ende dieser verbotenen Liebe besiegelt werden würde.

Und nur zu schnell graute ebendieser Morgen. Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten schwachen Strahlen zur Erde und die weiße Stadt glänzte prachtvoll fast wie in den alten Tagen ihrer Erbauung. Als der zukünftige König von Gondor aufwachte, war Legolas verschwunden.

Aragorn wusste, dass es sinnlos war, Legolas nachzustellen. Trotzdem schickte er mehrere Truppen auf die Suche nach dem Elben - alle kamen sie mit leeren Händen zurück. Die Spuren von Legolas' Pferd ließen sich nur bis zum Fluss nachverfolgen. Der Elb war sichergegangen, dass ihm niemand folgen konnte...

Aragorn fühlte einen dumpfen Schmerz in sich, der ihn jeden Atemzug erschwerte. Trotzdem war er sich der Verantwortung bewusst, die ihm seit seiner Geburt auferlegt war. Und so fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und wurde König von Gondor – und an seiner Seite war Arwen. Arwen hatte nie etwas in die Richtung angedeutet, aber Aragorn wusste, dass Sie zumindest teilweise ahnte, was in ihm vorging, wenn er sie in die Arme nahm. Sie wusste, dass es nicht dieselbe Liebe war, die _sie_ ihm entgegenbrachte.

Aragorn liebte Arwen – aber nur mit einem Teil seines Herzens.

Der andere Teil war für immer an diese eine verbotene Liebe gebunden, und er erinnerte sich oft auch noch in seinen alten Tagen daran, wie schön und gleichzeitig bedrohlich diese kurze Zeit des Glücks und des gemeinsamen Kampfes gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner gewesen war.

Er sah Legolas noch oft, denn er war zwar viele Jahre nach dieser einen schicksalsträchtigen Nacht vor Aragorns Krönung verschwunden, doch eines Tages verkündeten des Königs Leibwachen die Ankunft des vermissten Freundes.

Von da an war Legolas ein jederzeit gern gesehener Gast am Königshof, und oft traf er mit Gimli dem Zwerg nach einer langen Reise durch Mittelerde unweigerlich immer am gleichen Ziel ein – Minas Tirith.

Viele Musestunden verbrachten Aragorn und Legolas noch zusammen in der wieder erstarkten Stadt – doch waren sie zu dem stillen Einvernehmen gekommen, den gemeinsamen Schmerz weder zu vertiefen noch aufzufrischen. Sie verbrachten ihre gemeinsamen Tage in der trauten Zweisamkeit alter Freunde und obwohl keiner der beiden es sich eingestehen wollte, herrschte ein leichter Anflug von Kälte und Fremdheit zwischen den einstigen Liebhabern.

Legolas hingegen hatte in der Zeit seines Exils nach Aragorns Krönung nicht nur den schmerzenden Gedanken an Aragorn, gegen den er kämpfen musste. Es waren nicht mehr viele seines Volkes in Mittelerde geblieben, und immer öfter fand er sich alleingelassen mit seinem Schmerz.

Und dann war da noch dieser beinahe unwiderstehliche Ruf, der in immer wieder aus seiner Heimat in den Wäldern an die weit entfernte Meeresküste trieb.

Dort verweilte er tagelang in schmerzlicher Melancholie und lauschte den betöhrenden Gesang der Möwen.

Doch so sehr in auch die See nach Hause rief, so stark war auch der Ruf in seinem Herzen, in Mittelerde zu bleiben.

Das Zeitalter der Menschen war angebrochen – aber Menschen waren jung, unerfahren und vor allem – machtgierig. Sie konnten noch so viel von den wenigen verbliebenen Elben lernen. Und Legolas sollte einer von jenen Elben werden, die vor allem dem Königreich Gondor jederzeit mit Klugheit und Tatendrang zur Seite standen.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Königsbaum in Minas Tirith beinahe so prächtig blühte wie in den Glanztagen der weißen Stadt vor all den Schrecken des letzten Zeitalters. Und man musste kein geübter Beobachter sein, um feststellen zu können, dass sich vor allem zwei Individuen besonders gerne unter diesem Baum trafen. Sie saßen dort harmonisch Seite an Seite – und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen erzählten sie einander von den Erlebnissen der letzten Monate, die sie getrennt voneinander erlebt hatten. Und dann lauschten Sie den Geschichten des alten Baumes, der ihnen flüsternd von alten Zeiten erzählte...

fin


End file.
